From the Sky
by DoggyGrl01
Summary: Percy is just a normal 21 year old writer. He has a beautiful blonde girlfriend. He has the weirdest but loveable friends he can have. Nothing is wrong in his life. 'Til a small boy in black landed on his car out of nowhere one day and for some reason he can tell that this boy is different. For some reason, it will change his life. Contains boy/boy and for the late-holidays.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **Hey there. The title is _From The Sky _and before you over think this, it's not a Jason fan-fic. It's a PercyXNico fan-fiction, okay? This is my first time and I did read my sister's work to see how. Even some other people's handy-work since I was never a good writer. I'm going to try my best. This is also a little late holiday special story._

_This is going to be rate_ T _since i don't know how to write the you-know-what scenes. I'm sorry but that how it is_

_So enjoy the first time story. :3_

**_Full Summary:_**_ Here's the full summary. _Nico di Angelo is an angel from heaven and he have accidentally let the hell hounds loose. From the Head of the Angel, his sister Bianca di Angelo, have punish him by sending him down to Earth to find love. In which he only shows to his sister and definitely not to the mortals who he really hates. Right next to the other angels. Percy was __just __having a normal day dropping off his blonde girlfriend home when a boy in black fallen on his car. He has the weirdest friends any 21 yr old writer can have but he doesn't know they're hiding something behind him. And the boy in black, is part of this secret and somehow - just somehow - will change his life from normal to absolutely crazy. I'll put this on every chapter.__

_**Disclaimer:** Sis said I have to do this so I do not own! Only the plot!_

* * *

><p>I look up to her, sitting in an angelic white pearl chair. Her shinning black hair flow down her shoulders. A strap white dress down to her feet, shimmer in the warm sunlight up above showing off her cocoa skin. White fluffy clouds held her up on the chair. Gorgeous white wings span each side of her with a luminous halo over her head to match. Her dark brown eyes gaze towards me<p>

I saw disappointment in them.

"I'm sorry," I finally say. From the corner of my eyes, I saw her hands clench the arm rests.

Her eyes lock with my also dark brown eyes and said in a bitter tone, "No apologizes."

I unlock the gaze and run my pale hands through my black fizzy hair. I grab on my locks and glare at the floor - daring not to look up - letting out a heavy sigh. "Look, I didn't mean to. It's an accident. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt or-"

"It's too late!" she shriek. "Uncover your ears and look at me!" I did. She gave out a heavy, shaky sigh and sat back in her chair. "I believe you, okay? They won't though. The Queen. The Lord. I might be the head of the angels but I can't help you little brother. They won't believe me. No matter what."

I lock eyes with her. She's right. They won't believe neither of us. It's because of you I am or what I am. I grip on my ashy black toga and flutter my wings. "It's because of me, right?"

She scrunch up her nose. "What?"

"It's me!" She jump in her seat. "It's because of me, right Bianca?! I'm different! I'm not a regular angel who have white wings and a halo, huh?!"

"Nico-" she started.

"No! I have black wings! No halo! Angels are not even suppose to have pale skin! They even give a black toga to me instead of white like the other boys have!" My wings flutter in anger. It wants me to fly away but can't. The room is enchanted so that no angel can fly off. "You are my sister Bianca! The only thing we have in common is our hair and eyes! I'm surprise we're even related! Why are we so different?!" I feel like crying but I know my body won't let me.

Bianca hop off the bright chair and float towards me. In a very soft voice, "Nico, I wish I can tell you and you know I love you from the very bottom of my heart, but you are not ready to know. Not yet." She caress my cheek and gave me a sweet smile. "And you know you need to be punish for what you did."

My eyes widen. "No." I can't believe this. My own sister is going to punish me. I slap her hand away. "Bianca, I didn't do it! I didn't do it on purpose!" I step back.

She clap her hands together in front her chests. I can see tears welding in her eyes. "Please Nico, calm down."

I can sense the shadows building up around us and I know she can so, too. Another thing we have in common; sensing the shadows. I never knew why.

I glare at the floor, gripping on my toga. "It's just a simply assignment. You will be sent down to Earth...," I rip my head up, "...to find love."

I stare at her. Earth? Love? "I can't do that. You know I can't!" She nodded. "I don't like the mortals. I can't fall in love with one of them if you're the only one I love. I can't fall in love either way!" The shadows are getting stronger.

I can she her shaking in fear. She never really like the dark. "I'm sorry Nico but its your own good."

"I didn't do it on purpose! I was listening to the Queen! I didn't mean to let out the hell hounds! Why is there even hell hounds in heaven the first place?!"

She blink. "I don't know how to answer that question." I roll my eyes. Of course she don't. Nobody doesn't know why there's hell hounds in heaven. "I know. Everyone have to stop and listen to the Queen and the Lord when ever they talk. But this is punishment. You are the only one to control them but you did nothing to stop them."

I growl. I didn't do anything because I didn't _know_ what to do. "I can't go down there." I can feel the enchanted spell wielding off. My wings flutter up, ready to take off.

"Nico, please calm down." The shadows have already consume Bianca in the dark but she still glow in it, making a faint light. "It's for your own good." The shadows stop around me making a circle, like there's something blocking it. Or someone.

"Let my shadows touch me." She shook her head. I stomp my foot. "Bianca!"

"I'm sorry." With a flick of her hand, the clouds underneath me open and I fell down the sky. Seeing a single tear go down her cheek.

In fear, I scream, "Biancaaaaaaa!" Then the clouds close.

* * *

><p>"And I was then thinking that the roof should be in a dome shape kind of way." <em>Typing<em>_._ "I can put columns in the front of the building for the entry." _Typing._ "Lets take away that dome roof." _Typing._ She sat back in her seat and expect her work on the laptop. She nodded, accepting the blueprints as there are.

"Annabeth," I call again. This time getting her attention. She nodded towards my way, still looking at the screen. "We're at your apartment."

Annabeth's head shoot up and look out of my window. "Oh, we are. Why didn't you tell me, Percy?"

I sigh. "That's because for the last 20 minutes we've been park in front of your house, you been typing on your laptop and completely ignoring me." She look at me. "You also been muttering under your breath, too."

She scowl at me. All I did is gave a cheeky smile. "Don't give me sass, Percy." With that, she close her laptop and left the car.

I watch her round the front of the car before I roll down my window. "No good-bye kiss?" She round on her heels and glare at me. And I could have swear I saw her sigh in frustration.

"Fine." She walk towards me and kiss me on the forehead. _Forehead._ She round on her heels again and shouted, "See y'all Percy!" as she enter the apartment building.

I scowl and roll back the window. _'What am I? One of her kid brothers?'_ I grip on the steering wheel and bang my head on the horn making it to blare out. I bet the people around probably think I'm crazy. In which I am. I gave off a big heap of a sigh and raise my head. Change radio station before I put the chair in gear. I look at the right mirror, waiting for the cars to passed by.

_BANG!_

"Holy shit!" I jump. A group of girls passing by started screaming next to me. They're staring at my car. What _fallen_ on my car? Because that's a big dent over my head.

I put my car back in park and slowly gotten out my car. I look at the girls and saw one of them pointing at the car, stuttering. I look behind me. If I was a girl, I would have scream like one. I look at what fallen on my car then to the sky.

Left. Right. Nothing in the sky. Car. In park. How is that possible? I reach over and check. Okay, that's good, I guess.

But how? Right here on my car, in front of me, is a boy in a black toga. Still alive even though he made a dent on my car. I don't see any blood pouring out. But where did he came from? From the sky?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **And that's it. My first chapter in my very first story. Its short, sorry, but I hope you like it. I'm gonna see if I could get another one by next weekend but if I don't, I blame school. Like always. Please review/comment/what-ever-its-call. Thank you._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** I'm back! Thank you for your reviews and the followers and the favorites. They made me so happy. x'D I'm a little perky teen girl, ain't I? But don't worry I ain't a girly girl. I don't like makeup or dresses. I'm getting off track, sorry. I'm for the late-ness I'll explain at the end. I hope you enjoy the 2nd chapter. :3_

_**BTW:** I have bad grammar and I know. My teacher always writes it on my essays how I need to work on it. That why i have English class, duh!_

**_Full Summary: _**_Nico di Angelo is an angel from heaven and he have accidentally let the hell hounds loose. From the Head of the Angel, his sister Bianca di Angelo, have punish him by sending him down to Earth to find love. In which he only shows to his sister and definitely not to the mortals who he really hates. Right next to the other angels. Percy was __just having a normal day dropping off his blonde girlfriend home when a boy in black fallen on his car. He has the weirdest friends any 21 yr old writer can have but he doesn't know they're hiding something behind him. And the boy in black, is part of this secret and somehow - just somehow - will change his life from normal to absolutely crazy._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own. Rick R. owns._

* * *

><p>I didn't know what to do when I saw him laying there on my car so I did the dumbest thing ever. I carefully slid the boy off the hood and put him in the back seat. I left the girls there in shock and fright without saying a word to them. I drove as fast as I can to help the small boy. I didn't end up driving to the hospital. Instead I went to my doctor's office.<p>

Dr. Brunner. He's been my doctor since twelve. Even more than my doctor. He's like an uncle I never had. Not father, uncle. But I don't know why I came here instead of the hospital. For some reason I have to, I just have a feeling.

When I came running in yelling for him, Mr. D came. His pudgy assistant that never get anyone's names right. He started yelling at me about Dr. Brunner into an appointment but when he saw the boy in my arms, he fell silent. That's the first. He went back where he came from and Dr. Brunner came out. He look at me than the boy. His stare like he's seeing a monster.

Then he told me to follow him.

Now I'm in a room staring down at the boy in bed, finishing up what happen to Dr. Brunner. "And here I am." He nods his head as he's preparing a shot. I look back to the boy. It's strange seeing a boy in toga during winter, while snowing, in the middle of December. "A toga is like a sheet of fabric, right?" Dr. Brunner nodded again.

Well, the sheet of fabric only hang on the right shoulder and only goes close to his knees. Not very warm. And he wore those greek sandals that either to the ankles or up his calf and wooden. His go up the calf and golden instead. No socks of course. Do they wear underwear with togas?

"How's the book going?" I look at the heart monitor and shrug. It's slowing down. "Don't worry about him. He's going to be okay." I look back at him. You can barely see his chest going up and down. "The book?"

"Oh,...um...I guess it's going okay."

"You haven't started on it, haven't you?"

I cross my arms. "Yeah. I'm kind-of in a writer's block right now since I finish the last series. It's hard to make a new one."

"I can see that, even with those dark circles under your eyes." I chuckle. He wheel himself towards the bed with the shot in his lap. It's strange to see a doctor in a wheelchair, huh? Not stranger than with a eye-patch but I can see him in that with the scruffy gray-brownish beard. "So how's Frank?"

Frank is my cousin, even though he's part Chinese. My mother said something about being on my father side that he's related to me. "He's doing okay, I guess. He has a girlfriend. Name Hazel. Haven't met her yet."

"Really?" He stuck the needle of the shot into the boy's arm. "Frank Zang has a girlfriend? That's pretty shocking since he's never really good at talking to girls." I nodded in agreement.

"What?!" I look at the doorway and see Clarisse. "Is this why I have to wait? Because of Seaweed Head here?"

_'Bitch,'_ I think. "Clarisse, I told you to stop calling me dumb names."

"I'll stop when you stop going swimming. Now what I hear about my dear Franny Zang having a girlfriend?" Some how Frank and Clarisse are related. I don't believe it. "Unbelievable! He can't even talk to me." She crackle.

"That's because you're scary ass fuck." She scowl at me.

"Watch it Shark Bait."

"Kids, stop. Y'all being immature for your age," Dr. Brunner cuts in. "And Clarisse, you got to watch your anger. It's not good for you in this condition. " She huff and stroll to the boy. She looks at him like she knows him somehow.

"What happen this time? You got in a fight?" I ask.

"No," Clarisse answer. "I'm pregnant." She cock her head. "Who's the goth?"

_"AAAHHHHHH!"_ The boy shoots up in sitting position with his eyes wide open and mouth a jar; screaming. Everyone in the room back off. Dr. Brunner sat far off in his wheelchair that it looks like he might fall backwards. Clarisse stumble backward and somehow magically pull out a small dagger. I, in other hand, ran into a shelf full of bottles of pills, almost knocking them down all over me.

He's so pale. His heart monitor is beeping so fast I thought he's going to have a heart attack but it's only fear. His wide dark brown eyes show how much he's scare. Those pale hands gripping onto the white sheets on the bed that it look like he might tear it. He close his mouth and tremble.

The only thing that came out of my mouth is, "Is it Chris's?"

Of course she yells, "What the fuck did you give to that kid Brunner?! And of course it's his Jellyfish Brain!" Ignoring that she just call me brainless.

After straightening himself up in his chair, Dr. Brunner slowly wheel himself a couple of inches closer to the bed in which got the boy attention. "I gave him some ambrosia. What's your name young sir?" He didn't answer back, only move closer to the edge of the bed. "Don't remember, huh? Got amnesia from that fall, huh?"

"Wait, Uncle Brunner," I really don't like calling him Doctor, "what do you mean _ambrosia_? Isn't that for like _special kids_? Like me when I was younger? And doesn't that come in cubes, not liquid?"

"Well, duh Jackson!" Classise cuts in. "Don't you see what's around the kid?" Dr. Brunner shoot her a glare in which made her flinch and walk out of the room, putting her dagger in her boot along the way.

That was weird.

"Good. It's a new type of ambrosia. Now what to do with you?" He look at the boy in black closer which only made him move closer to the edge. "I can't take you home with me, Mr.D doesn't like kids." Then something catch his eyes. "I should take off those wires. We already know that you are alive and your heart's beating as fast it can."

He reach over the bed to the boy in which is a really bad thing to do if the boy been moving closer to the edge each time you get closer to him.

"Woah!" I bounce off the self and quickly slide on my knees, catching the youngster. He wince when the wires snap off his chest. His pale legs hang on the bed, so for a nanosecond I thought I was going to be flash when his toga fell with him but instead met with a pair of tight, black shorts. Luckily didn't show that much for a kid. "That was a close one, huh, Bud?"

His dark brown orbs stare at my sea-green ones that shows nothing. Then he scowl. What the-why is he scowling at me for? In return, I stick my tongue at him, that only backfire to me.

"Well, that's something." I turn to my right, tongue still out, to see Dr. Brunner wheeling around the bed. "You'll take him instead."

I put my tongue back in and yell, "What?! Uncle Brunner, I can't do that. I can barely take care of a dog."

"I wasn't saying that his a pet and Mrs.O'Leary is still alive so you must be doing something right."

I frown. "I don't understand. You can take him, Mr.D don't have to do anything for him. What I don't understand is why you two live together!"

He shook his head and sigh. "Quit whining like a baby and go. He's okay anyway. No bumps, cuts, or bruises. Only that amnesia is a problem."

I scowl and look back down to him. His face went to normal even though his tongue was still out. His face is still pale but that's probably his natural skin color. He looks like he's around twelve. "How about calling the police and report a missing child? That'll work ri-"

"No!" I jump. "That's not a good idea. Don't ask why. Just take him. I bet Frank will help." I heard him exit the room.

That's scary. Dr. Brunner hardly yells.

My eyes haven't left the boy's that seem to have curiosity and wonder in them now. He's started to pat my left cheek. "Fine. If I'm taking care of you, I'm giving you a name." _Pat._ "I'm calling you Buddy."

I smile as soon he scowl.

_Slap!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** I hope you enjoy that. I hate school, that's the reason I'm so freaking late. I'm so sorry. Please review. Thank you._


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: _**_Hello there! I'm so sorry I haven't update for like months and that's only because of school. It is also because of boy problem, a lot of drama. There was the fashion show and my orchestra concert I was in and then the final exams we all had. But ow there's no school (YAY!) and I hopefully my best friend won't bring up the boy problems I had. Or I'll stop writing for a whole summer. Oh well, he'll probably will bring it up. But right now is the third chapter and it's a little long __and I hope you enjoy it. Ta-tah! :)_

**_BTW:_**_ There is a couple in here that I hope you don't hate me. I really love this couple so please, if you don't like, don't flag._

**_Warning:_**_ Remember, the rating is _T _for _Teen _so there's some foul language and some talking of other things that is not appropriate for youngsters._

**_Full Summary:_**__Nico di Angelo is an angel from heaven and he have accidentally let the hell hounds loose. From the Head of the Angel, his sister Bianca di Angelo, have punish him by sending him down to Earth to find love. In which he only shows to his sister and definitely not to the mortals who he really hates. Right next to the other angels. Percy was __just __having a normal day dropping off his blonde girlfriend home when a boy in black fallen on his car. He has the weirdest friends any 21 yr old writer can have but he doesn't know they're hiding something behind him. And the boy in black, is part of this secret and somehow - just somehow - will change his life from normal to absolutely crazy.__

**_Disclaimer_****_!: _**_I do not Percy Jackson or the other characters, only the plot._

* * *

><p>Slamming the car door shut, I ran around the front of the car to the passenger side. I open the door and found little Buddy lazily pulling on the seatbelt. He's been fighting with the seatbelt since I buckle it on him over there at Dr. Brunner's parking lot. It was pretty amusing at first to watch 'til he started kicking the airbag compartment half way to my house. I have to park on the side of the street to calm him down - which didn't work. Luckily now, he's out of juice.<p>

"Okay, I think you loss this battle, Buddy," I said. He look up to me and scowl. He must not like be call that. Oh well, its pretty amusing seeing him pissed. "Let me unbuckle you first off." He kick the compartment. "Hey! No need to kick the airbag unless you want to suffocate." I reach over him and click the button that unleashed the seatbelt. "Get out."

He did actually. He leap out the car on the freshly fallen snow from this morning. Well, _was_ freshly. Now it's just squishy, grayish mush here and there.

I close the car door then lock the car, making it beep. I look up and saw the hood. Oh, the hood! A huge dent spread out on the hood where Buddy's body were laying on. I groan as I look at it more closely and notice a dent deeper than the rest near the windshield. I swipe my hand over the spot. This is where Buddy's head was laying at. He landed head first.

"Achoo!" My attention shift to the little one who is wiping his nose on the back of his hand. On instinct, my hand smooth on top of his head causing him to look up to me with a blank expression. I felt around it, remembering want Dr. Brunner said.

_"No bumps, cuts, or bruises. Only that amnesia is the problem."_

"Achoo!" I took my hand away and started to take my jacket off, remembering where we were standing at.

"Here. You're gonna get sick if I don't cover you up." I wrap it around his shoulders, slipping his arms into the sleeves. Then zip it up all the way. It's a little too big on him but at least it'll keep him warm. "Come on. Let's go inside. You're not fully cover up." I look down to his legs.

I look at my house. I live in suburbs on Long Island and it's pretty quiet at this time since everyone wants to stay inside for warmth. During the summer though, the kids around my block would fill up the streets to play as if they're trying to become roadkill.

My house is a two-story with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, family room, garage, dining room connected to the kitchen, basement, and an office. When you first walk in, the first thing you see is a flight of stairs with two little hallways on each side. The hallway to the left have one of the bedrooms - the guest room - with the restroom beside it. The right one have a door that leads to the basement. Both hallways have a window at the end.

The family room is to the left and kitchen is to the right along with the dining room. Right across from each other with arch doorways.

Upstairs is where the other two bedrooms, the second bathroom, and the office. The first door when you reach up there, is the bathroom. My bedroom and the office is to the right while Frank's - he also lives with me - bedroom is to the left with a small closet across from it.

Otherwise, it just looks like a Barbie house. Frank's choice of color. _Pink._

I look behind when I stop in front of the door. Buddy is walking slowly to me as he awe at the snow. I'm guessing he never saw snow in his life. I smile at that.

I took out the keys from my pants pocket and place it to the key hole. "-go get him!" The door swings open showing a grown man standing there in the doorway. "C'mon Leo! Get your jacket!"

The guy stand in front of me with the door wide open, letting the cold in. His blonde hair shifted in the icy-cold breeze while his lighting-blue eyes boar into my sea-green ones, sending a shiver up my spine. Not in a good way and not just from the cold. His lips curve into a smile making that crescent scar on his upper lip stand out more.

"Percy!" he blaster out as a rush of feet follow after.

I gave out a nervous chuckle as I put away my keys in my pocket. "Hey, Jason. How's it going?" Jason raise a brow. _'Shit,' _I think. _'I thought only Frank is going to be alone home. How am I gonna explain Buddy without them thinking I'm a pervert since he's in a dress?!'_

"Really?" He cross his arms. "We've been waiting for over an hour. Frank told us that you went to drop off Annabeth home. That only takes you thirty minutes from here, back. What took you so long?"

Another nervous chuckle came out of me. "Heh, you see, I got in a problem but I'm wondering, who else is inside the house?" Jason's brows furrow together and he open his mouth to say something but instead he got pull back into the house with a _"Woah!" _following with a _Thud! _afterward.

A little Latino boy came into view. He gave out a toothy grin to me. "Hey Perce! Where have you been? We all been waiting for you! Someone came back from a year-round trip to see us!" He bounce on his feet from excitement and I couldn't help but to smile at that.

"Hi, Leo. You're hyper and chippy as always."

"Leo! Get back inside! You're not even wearing a jacket!" Jason yells from inside the house.

"Shut up! I don't need a jacket!" A pair of strong arms wrap around Leo's waist. "Jason, let-!"

"Achoo!"

I internally curse myself as both males look at me. Leo look straight at me as Jason look over Leo's head with his arms still wrap around the smaller one's waist. I step a side of the walkway for them to see Buddy. I didn't even know Buddy was standing right behind me, I've kind-of jump at that. Buddy wipe his nose on my jacket sleeve then sniffed after.

I look at the two males at the doorway who only stare just like Clarisse. Like they saw Buddy before. It gave me a weird feeling in the back of my head. Then their expression change.

Jason let go of Leo who ran to hug the small boy. "Aawww, look at this cutie! Can we keep him Jason?"

Jason didn't respond to that question, instead he look at me. He haves one of the scary faces when he's mad. "No wonder you don't have your jacket on." He furrow his brows even more when Leo ran past us to back into the house after giving Jason a peck on the cheek, with Buddy towing after. They been going out since I met them. Long story. "Are you gonna explain the boy you just brought home after dropping off Annabeth home?"

_'O-kay, he's definitely accusing something here,' _I think. "First answer my question: who else is in there?" I point to my house. Jason scrunch up his nose like he always does when he gets annoy. "Nah-ah," I wave my finger, "I question first so answer."

He sigh in defeat and answer, "You're such a kid sometimes. Frank, his girlfriend Hazel, Piper, and Reyna. Happy?"

I smile. "Yes, very. Now, I'll explain everything to everyone inside since Leo drag him inside for everyone to see, okay? Now let's go inside, it's cold out here."

Jason roll his eyes. "Everyone's in the living room." He went inside with me following. I close the door behind me. We both turn left to the family room.

"Perseus Jackson!" a female shriek. A very fuzzy, curly red-head walk towards me. More like stomp her way to me. "What is wrong with you?! I haven't been here for a year and the first thing you do is bring a little boy home in a toga!" Her jaded green eyes grip on my sea-green ones.

I gulp. "Hey, Rachel. How's it going?" I rub the back of my neck and give off a nervous smile. _'Damn you Jason. You didn't tell me on purpose. But Leo did gave a hint.' _"How was you're trip through Europe?"

"Don't change the subject." She scoff and cross her arms. "And horrible after seeing Leo drag in a boy in an over sized jacket yelling, 'Percy brought home a little boy'. "

Nervous chuckle. I look over to Leo who were sitting on the ground by the coffee table trying to feed Buddy some Jell-O next to him. "Say _'ah' _little guy. _'Aahhh,' _" Leo says as he held a spoon of Jell-O in front of Buddy. The funny thing is that Buddy is just staring at the jiggle substance like it's the spawn of Satan.

"Then when Leo took off the jacket," Rachel continues, "he's wearing a toga! We all stare at him and the first thing Leo said-"

" 'Percy likes it kinky'," Frank decide to join it.

I look to Frank who were sitting on the couch. "Thanks for the help Frank. I thought we are family. We're suppose to help out each other." I pouted to him but he only shrug. Then I notice something. Or someone.

Sitting right next to Frank is a girl I never seen before and the way their hands entwine together seem to make her Frank's girlfriend. She have chocolate-brown skin that matches her dark chocolate hair. Her eyes are a gorgeous golden color I've ever seen. She looks around seventeen but I'm not really sure since these days, youngsters are looking younger than their real age. All I have to say, she's beautiful and how Frank got her, we'll never know.

I walk toward them and held out my hand, ignoring Rachel's mutter curses. "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson, Frank's cousin. You must be Frank's girlfriend."

She got up and gave me a sweet smile. She grab my hand and firmly shake it. "Hello, Percy. I'm Hazel Levesque and yes, I'm Frankie's girlfriend."

I snorted. I look at Frank. " _'Frankie?' _"

Frank glare at me. "Don't you even dare start calling me that. Only Hazel's allowed." A snorted again. I wanted to laugh so badly.

"Percy!" I turn to see Reyna standing next to Jason at the arch doorway. "Explain the boy." Piper came in view next to Reyna's other side.

_'Wow, already accusing me,' _I think.

"Aww, he's so cute," Piper coo. Piper walk to where Leo and Buddy are sitting and also try to feed him with Jell-O.

"Now Perseus." Rachel chime.

I held up hands in surrender mode. Man, girls can be scary. "Okay, fine, I'll tell. Just please stop ganging on me. Scoot over Frank." He scoot over to where Hazel was sitting at but he pull Hazel on his lap.

And so I told them what happen. From the twenty minutes on parking in front of Annabeth's apartment building to the group of screaming girls. Clarisse and Dr. Brunner. And everything else that seem complicated. At the end of the explanation, everyone went in stoic silence. You can also say that during the explanation that everyone had share some glances toward the smallest one. Except Hazel, who have stared at Buddy the entire time. That weird feeling in the back of my head came back.

Piper broke the silence. "Why can't we call the police again?"

I ran a hand through my hair. "Uncle Brunner said it's a bad idea. Don't know why."

"Hey Jason, you're pig. Can't you do something?" Reyna chime.

Jason scowl at the insult but shook his head. "If Brunner said it's a bad idea, it's a bad idea." It's weird that we all have the same doctor.

"Jason's right," Leo join in, finally feeding Buddy Jell-O. "Every time Brunny says something's a bad idea, it always comes out bad."

"Maybe Jason _could _help," Piper said. Everyone looks at her. Except for Hazel. "We can't call the police department but we _can _have Jason to help out. He can help as a friend instead of a cop. He can use his job as a way to help. We're just have _a _cop to help. Not _cops._"

"Piper," Reyna call, "it's still a cop helping."

"But more as a friend."

"It will still turn out bad either way."

"It's not like we are reporting a missing child."

"Then why you want me to help?" Jason question.

Piper look at him after giving Buddy a spoon of Jell-O. "To find out who he is. And I don't think he like being call Buddy either way."

Everyone turn to me - except Hazel. "What would you can him then?" Everyone -not including Hazel- started yelling out different names. "Stop! Okay, I get it. I gave him a dog's name. Beat me up later."

"Bob!" We all look at Leo. "You should have called him Bob!" We all blink at him as he just smile.

"Leo," Rachel call. Leo look at her. "Why?" Leo pouted and went back to the Jell-O.

"Uh, anyway, Jason, could you somehow help out who Buddy is as a friend, not a cop?"

Jason looks at Buddy then to Frank as he was going to ask him permission but didn't. "Hey, Frank, is Hazel alright? She been staring at little Buddy for the longest time."

Frank look at Hazel and raise an eyebrow as if he just notice why he's girlfriend been silence this whole time. Frank wave a hand in front of his girlfriend's face. Hazel blink and look at Frank. "Hey, you okay?" he ask in a smoothing tone I never heard before. Hazel looks back at Buddy then to Frank. "You need to go home?" She nodded. "Okay. Guys, I'm leaving. See you tomorrow or some other day. Percy, where did you park?"

"In the driveway," I reply.

Frank bit his bottom lip. "My car's in the garage." I hiss. "I guess I'll take your car. Even though your roof is all fuck up." He grab my keys off the coffee table and left.

"I can help," Jason answer after a few minutes later. We all look at him. "Only as a friend, not a cop. Even though I'll be using my job to help. Okay?"

"This is going to turn out bad," Rachel mummer under her breath.

I smile. "Thanks Jay." Jason wave me off as a welcome.

Leo have other ideas. Leo crawl over the coffee table and tackle Jason on the other side on the ground. "Jason you're the best! You deserve an award!" Then they kiss.

"Guys!" the girls scream in unison. "Go get a room!"

And I couldn't help to laugh when Piper cover Buddy's eyes.

* * *

><p>"Man, what happen to you?" I look to Frank who's standing at the living room arch doorway. "You're soaking wet." I'm really am.<p>

"I just got done taking Buddy a bath," I said between breath, "he doesn't favourite water much." He laugh.

He walk over and put the keys on the coffee table. "You must have chased him all over the house."

I nodded. "I have. Where have you been?"

"Taking Hazel home of course. It takes a couple of hours to get to Hazel's house. And another hours back. You need take that car to the shop, it needs a lot of fixing."

I sigh, finally getting my breath. "I know. I'll take it tomorrow."

Frank walk towards the kitchen. "Your mom called when you weren't home. She told me to tell you that you need to put up some Christmas decoration for the holidays and that mean the tree too." I groan. Frank walk back in the living room with a steamy hot cup of hot cocoa that I made a few minutes ago. No milk of course. "You have to do it even though you hate Christmas." I've been hating Christmas for four to five years. I don't even know why.

"How about you do it?"

He shrugs. "I'm Chinese."

I glare at him. "This have nothing to do with your race."

"Still, you have to do it. I'll help you." I groan. "Or Auntie won't get you any of her famous blue Christmas cake."

"Fine," I grunted. I'll do anything for Mom's cake.

"Anyway, what are you gonna do with him?" He pointed to the sleeping form on the couch. "Are you just going to leave him on the couch?"

I look behind me where I am sitting. He lay flat on his stomach with his hair covering his face, snoring lightly. He's black hair is still drenching wet from the bath half an hour ago. And he can run for a little guy. He wears one of my shirt that hug loosely over his shoulders that reach to his knees. I've luckily found a clean pair of Leo's brief in the guest room since Leo and Jason love to do _"stuff"_ in that room. It 's a little big but it fits. "No, he'll be sleeping in the guest room."

Frank choke on the hot cocoa. "You do know that Jason and Leo did it when you weren't here, right? Wait, are they still here?" Frank look to the direction where the guest room is located.

I sigh. "No, they're not here. They left with the others an hour ago or so. And I know, they did it again when _you _weren't here. Anyway, I change the sheets and spray disinfectant spray on that bed. So don't worry." He nodded. "So is Hazel okay?" I got off my spot by the couch.

"Yeah. She just have a lot of things on her mind right now." I nodded, not wanting to say anymore. I flip Buddy on his back and left him up in my arms like a parent do to their kid when they get a little to big to be throw over the shoulder. "Careful, Percy. Don't want to wake him. Or break him."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Hey, I barely notice, where's Mrs. O'Leary at?" I started walking toward the arch doorway.

"Remember? I took her to the vet this morning. They should call me tomorrow afternoon to pick her up." I stop under the doorway to face Frank.

"Oh yeah. She didn't look that well this morning, I remember. Thanks Frank for doing that for me." He nodded. "Hey, how did you felt when I told you that Clarisse is pregnant?"

"I felt like I should pay Christopher a visit." I laugh.

"How are you and Clarisse related, Franny? Y'all two are nothing alike."

"We both have the same dad so she's my half-sister but she gets all her personality from him. And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?!"

I slowly started walking to the guest room. "Aww, but Clarisse calls you that, Frankie." That's when I half run to the guest room.

"God damn it Percy! Really?!" I laugh. "Drop that kid and face me like a man!" I laugh some more and for a second, I thought Buddy would wake up of how loud it is but he didn't even stir in my arms.

"Then I'm no man!" I shouted before entering the room.

"PERSEUS!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **And that's it for chapter 3. I'm not very good at making things funny so that was a lame attempt at humor. I hope you like it even though it was pretty long and took forever since the last update was February. I'm so sorry. It's summer over here so the updates shouldn't be long from now. Depends. I think the chapters are now going to be long like this from now on._

_I hope you like it. Please review/comment/or-whatever-you-call-it. 'Til next time. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **Chapter 4! Yay! xD_

_**Full Summary:** Nico di Angelo is an angel from heaven and he have accidentally let the hell hounds loose. From the Head of the Angel, his sister Bianca di Angelo, have punish him by sending him down to Earth to find love. In which he only shows to his sister and definitely not to the mortals who he really hates. Right next to the other angels. Percy was __just __having a normal day dropping off his blonde girlfriend home when a boy in black fallen on his car. He has the weirdest friends any 21 yr old writer can have but he doesn't know they're hiding something behind him. And the boy in black, is part of this secret and somehow - just somehow - will change his life from normal to absolutely crazy._

**_A/N:_**_ That's long but I'm not going to change it or short it down. Anywhore, thank you for the comments, the new followers/favourites, thank you. Enjoy the fourth! :3_

**_Rating:_**_ T because of foul language and sexual conversation. The usually that we teens do._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ We all know this ain't mine. I wish though. :'(_

* * *

><p>A scream ripple through the silent night air.<p>

Two days ago, a boy in black have fallen on top of car from up above. He had landed head-first but didn't so much have a bump, bruise, or even a cut. The only thing he gotten is some amnesia. He doesn't talk or show any expressions besides confusion, blank, and curiousness.I have name Buddy and he really hates the have agree to help who Buddy is since he's a cop but we got nothing.

Of the past two days, many of my friends either adore him or frighten since he survive a fall like that. Leo have fell in love with him like he just got a little brother. Frank helps me out taking care of him. Hazel is always staring at Buddy like he's going to turn into a monster any second. Piper in another hand because of job being a designer (even how she dress like a boy), always wants to put a dress on Buddy. Reyna and Rachel are the ones that stops Piper in doing such things. Mrs. O'Leary loves Buddy the next day she got back from the vet.

She literally tackle the poor boy.

It's the third night that Buddy have been here and the third night he's been screaming in a row. Right now it's two in the morning and the screaming continues. I half-sleepily turn on the light of my lamp on my nightstand and sat up in bed. I rub the tiredness out of my eyes and the first thing I see is blue. Sometimes I forget that my bedroom walls are blue.

_CRASH!_

My head snap up. What was that?

_KA-BLOOP! CRASH!_

Some more screaming follow after through the air but a lot more louder. Shit! What's happening? Some more crashing came. "BARK! BARK! BA-BARK!" Damn, now Mrs. O'Leary is barking! What the fuck is going on?!

Another blast fill the air and I'm out of bed in a split second. I dash out my room, down the stairs. I turn my left to the kitchen and switch the lights on. Nothing. Leaving the light on in the kitchen, I ran across to the living room and turn on those lights. Nothing once more. I scratch the top of my head. I'm missing something. Something that's not right. Buddy's screaming and more crashes follows after but - screaming. Buddy is screaming!

"Percy! What's going on down there?!" Frank yells as he climbs down the stairs.

Stupid ADHD! Why didn't I check there in the first place! I ran out the living room to the guest room - just passing Frank at the foot of the stairs. Mrs. O'Leary stands in front of the door with her fur puff up and barking her head off. That's a lot of ruckus for a little boy to make and not in a good way. I barge in the room, switch on the lights and I knew I just spoke to soon.

The first thing I see is unbelievable that I have to blink a couple of times to make sure I'm not seeing things. Right there across from me where the closet use to be at is a pile of all the furniture in the room, making the rest of the room empty. How can a little boy do that? I look to my right and see a little boy hurdle in a corner screaming for deal life while holding something in his hand. Probably the last thing in the room that's not in the pile.

I half run to him. "Hey, hey," I say as I kneel down and pull him into my arms. "Shh, it's okay. You just have a bad dream. Just a bad dream." Was it really? His screaming went down to small little whimpers.

"Fuck, what happen?" Frank comment once he walk in the room.

I pull the object out of Buddy's left hand. "Don't worry about it. C'mon Buddy, let's go to my room. You can sleep with me." More whimpers escapes from him. "Its okay." I pick up Buddy in my arms and started to exit the room. I felt Buddy hurdle against my chest, trembling.

Frank stops me at the door. "What do we do with that?" Frank motion his head forward in front of him, not looking at me one bit.

I look behind me to the far corner where the furniture pile is located. "We'll talk about it in the morning but for now, take this." I give the object to Frank. "Put that on the small table by the front door."

Frank eyes widen. "Oh my god, this is-"

"Yes, I know. I don't even know how Buddy got that in the first place. Just take it." Frank let out a snort. "Frank!"

Frank raise up his free hand in surrender. "Okay, got it. Put. Bottle. Table. Goodnight." With that, we separated. Frank walking towards to front door and me to my room with a frighten boy in my arms and a dog at my heels.

* * *

><p>"Here, I think this belongs to you two," I say as I hold the bottle, I have taken away from Buddy in the <em>so<em> fucking early in the morning, in front of Leo and Jason. Them two along with Grover have come over to visit. Leo face flush as he takes the bottle and holds it against he's chest.

"Wow," Grover says. "Y'all two do do it here. Percy, I own you ten bucks." Jason sigh in frustration.

"Percy! You and Grover bet?!" Leo shriek.

"Actually, I didn't believe in Percy when he told me." Grover comment with a sly smile as he switch clutches to lean on. "SO I bet him if he was telling the truth or not. He won."

Leo flush a deeper shade of red. Leo clutch harder on the bottle in his hands but unfortunately, the cap flew off and the liquid-solid substance spurt out, mostly landing on Leo's face. Jason face palm, Grover gape and I widen my eyes. While Leo is stuttering, trying to find any words to say. "I-I-I-I...n-no...th-t-the..." He gulps. He raise a hand to his face to his cheek and wipe off some of the transparent substance. "Oh. My. God."

He finally speaks!

"Dude, that looks so wrong," Grover comment.

Jason on the other hand, place a hand on Leo's left shoulder making the smaller one in the group look up to him. With a straight poker face in a serious tone, he says, "Leo, go to the bathroom and wash off. He's the top for the lube. There's still some left over." Leo takes the top out of Jason's hand then got a soft nudge, telling him to go wash up. When Leo disappear in the restroom, Jason turn to us. A slight pink tinge across his face. "We will never speak of this."

Grover gave a nervous chuckle. "Got it man. Never again."

I shook my head. "Grover, how 'bout you go join the others in the living room? I need to talk to Jason about some stuff." Grover look in the direction to the living room where Frank and Buddy is currently at.

"Really? I don't really favour Mrs. O'Leary that much," Grover complain. Both Jason and I turn to look in the living room. Frank sits on the couch talking on his phone, while Buddy is laying on the floor trying to pry a big, black collie (Mrs. O'Leary) off of him.

"Grover," Jason comes in, "Mrs. O'Leary is to busy with Buddy. Don't worry about it"

Grover sigh. "Fine, I'll go, but if that dog tackle me, I'll sue you Jackson." I laugh as he clutches his way in the living room.

"G-man! Mrs. O'Leary loves you! Don't be so tense!" I yell. Grover send the naughty finger to me and I couldn't help to laugh some more.

"Percy," Jason call. I turn to him, my smile flatten. "What do you to talk about?" I sigh. Jason is always so straight forward and very serious. No wonder why he became a cop.

"Yeah, let's go to the guest room first. I want to show you something, it'll explain." Jason raise an eyebrow but doesn't question it. I beckon him to follow me.

We past the bathroom next to the guest room where Jason stops. He pop his head in the room, "Leo, when you're done washing off, go join the others in the living room. I have some business with Percy. Okay?" Leo nodded back to him with a smile and went back splashing his face.

I stop Jason in front of the guest room door. "So why did you come and visit for?"

Jason sigh and ran a hand through his blond hair. "Really? To talk about Buddy and see what we can do to find out who he is. Why else?" Face palm. "Sometimes, Percy, you are just plain clueless." I groan as my hand wipe down my face. "And also, Leo wanted to see Buddy again."

I scowl. "What do you mean? You and Leo been coming here for the past two days since Buddy been here. Not to be mean."

Jason shrugs. "He likes Buddy."

"He doesn't talk nor show any emotions."

"Exactly, Leo wants to teach little Buddy things like a he's a toddler." Jason glance at the floor like it all of sudden it became interesting. A question pop in my head but Jason wave his hand as to say _'Lets move on to a different subject' _in which he does. "What's in the room you want to show me?"

"Oh, yeah. Totally forgot." I gave out a cheeky smile as I turn the knob and swing the door open.

Jason walks in. "Shit! The fuck happen here?" He stare at the corner where the closet use to be seen that is now being cover up by a big pile of furniture. Jason walks closer to the pile with his right hand outreach to it but not daring to touch it. "Wow, even the whole bed is throw in it. What happen here exactly?" He turns back to me.

"Well, for the past three nights, Buddy have been screaming," I start explaining, "that also includes the day I brought him here. Frank and I would wake up in the middle of the night to see what's wrong. Nothing would be out of the ordinarily but we were always find Buddy in that corner screaming." Jason looks at the corner, opposite from the pile, where I point at. "I would end up taking him to my room to sleep with me."

Jason nod his head, signally he's all ears.

I ran a hand through my messy black hair as I continue to talk."Just in the middle of the night, there was screaming but then crashing follows after it and a lot from the matter of fact. Mrs. O'Leary started barking and I knew something was wrong. And being the idiot with the ADHD problem, I ran down stairs and check the kitchen and the living room before checking the screaming Buddy with the barking dog outside the room!" Jason snorted in which earn him a glare in return. "Anywhore," he raise a brow, "when I enter the room, that pile of furniture is the first thing I see and that Buddy is screaming in the usually corner clutching a bottle of lube for dear life. How the fuck did he even got that?!"

Jason clear his throat, telling me to get back on track.

I groan. "Frank and I decided to talk about it in the morning, just a few minutes before you three came over. We were actually debating to call you over but Hazel call in the middle of the discussion and luckily you came over." I clap my hands together and gave off a stupid smile. "Thanks."

Jason wave a hand to me. "Yeah, whatever, and Buddy did all of this?"

I shrug as my eyes swift to the pile. "I don't know. I know that he was alone at the time but I don't know if he did it. Like how the dresser and the bed and the t.v. got there make no sense what's so ever. How does a little boy do that?! Throw every heavy stuff in the corner?!" I wipe my hands down my face.

"Percy, have you taken your medication?" I shook my head in responds. "Go take it. I'm going to call Rachel and see what she can do. Now go." I left him pulling out his phone from his jacket. What does Rachel have to do with this?

I walk down the hallway and turn a left to the kitchen. My ADHD pills. I have put them in the kitchen in one of the top cabinets over the sink where the cups are at. For you know, to get a cup water easier. It sucks to have to take ADHD pills every morning from not getting distracted at every single little thing and to stay in focus. It's hard to stay in focus. Even dyslexia have its own advantages against me. I don't even know how I became a writer since each time I read a book, all the words swirl around but writing them is a piece of cake.

I don't understand.

Opening one of the top cabinets, I pull out the bottle of 250mg pills and a blue cup. Taking out two pills then put away the bottle. If I was to take another dose, I would be going to an overdose. I fill up the cup with water and drown the pills down my throat. Ugh, I hate taking medicine.

I turn around to start walking to the room while still drinking but almost choke. I pull the cup away from my mouth and started coughing. "The fuck, Buddy. Don't sneak up on me like that!" He shrug as if he's saying sorry but only look around the kitchen/dining room. I sigh as I put the cup on the counter. Buddy stood there, pulling his frizzy black hair as if he's trying to remember something. He probably is trying to.

Then a grumble like sound broke the silence between us. Buddy looks up to me and I couldn't help to smile. "You're hungry. No surprise since we've just woke up like half an hour ago." I ruffle his hair.

"There you are!" I look up over Buddy's head and see Leo walk up to us. Leo place a hand on Buddy's head and look down to him with a smile. "We didn't notice you left 'til Mrs. O'Leary tackle Grover off the couch." Leo laugh as he turn to me. "Mrs. O'Leary really love Grover, huh Perce?"

I nodded. "Yep. Try telling that to Grover." Leo laugh some more. "Hey, Leo, can you feed Buddy? I think he's hungry."

Leo nodded and gave off his usually big happy grin. "Sure thing, Perce. Alright little guy, more competition for me!" I roll my eyes. We've been having trouble feeding Leo some food. Or even water matter of fact. Just last night, Frank and I had spent a whole hour trying to feed a damn apple to him. And anyway, Leo can just feed the little rascal in less than thirty minutes.

Leo ran straight to the fridge and bang the door open, rumbling through it while muttering. I ruffle Buddy's hair, "Stay here with Leo and eat the food okay?" He didn't answer of course, only look at me before going back to look at Leo.

I let them be and left. I was about to turn to the hallway when someone grab me by the bicep. Yes, I said bicep. The hand force me around to face Frank. He gave a concern look to me.

"Hey, you okay?" he asks. "You didn't answer when I call you even though we're a couple a feet away. You _have_ taken your pills, right?"

Then there's that weird feeling in the back of my head - like a buzzing sensation - but I ignore it. I smile and gave off a hearty laugh. "You're silly Frank. Of course I've taken my pills; just right actually. Why did you call me?"

He let go of my arm and sigh in relief. "That I'm going to go pick up Hazel."

I raise a brow. "For what?"

He shrug. "I don't know, maybe she what to be here." I open my mouth to say something but interrupt by a scream.

Both of us look in the living room to see Mrs. O'Leary licking Grover to death. Grover can scream like a girl at some times. Grover spotted us and started yelling for help like it was some type of life-or-death situation. We wave him off and went back to our conversation. Well, trying not to laugh in the middle of it when he's language became very colourful.

We smile like we were sharing an inside joke. "Then see you in a couple of hours when you get back. Be careful."

"I should be be telling you that, Perce." Then he left the house.

I turn back around and started walking to the room. Again. I enter the room with Jason just hanging up while he's typing on a laptop on the floor with his jacket and a black bag beside him. I walk up to him and sat beside him while scratching my head. "Where did that laptop came from?" I blurt out.

Jason looks at me. "With me." I raise a brow. "I came in your house with it, you didn't see?" I shook my head. "Well, of course. You didn't took your pills at the time so you didn't probably see it." I cross my arms as he went back typing.

"Right. What you doing with it anyway?"

"Work." I nudge him with my elbow. That only made him scrunch up his nose. "Police work. You're not getting anything out of me so quit it you nosy punk."

"Damn, don't have to be rude," I scoff. "And anyway, you shouldn't be bringing work home on your day-off. You know how Leo get when you do that."

"Yeah, that's why I brought it to _your_ home." I scowl. Smart-ass. He close his laptop and groan. "Anyway, about Buddy, we can't do anything." I uncrossed my arms and unscowl myself. Serious mode. He looks at me. "We have no information. Something to help us out. A lead at less. But he have no name, birthday, social security, nothing. And about that," he look at the pile, "Rachel will come to check it out after she is done with her work so just leave it alone for the time being."

I frown. "Her work is me as being my editor/producer/whatever. What is she doing?" I pause. "Why is she needed in this?"

"First, reading your last two books you publish in the past year she wasn't here. And second, it's none of your business." I back off, getting complete silence from me. "Buddy, we can't do anything. We just got to let go 'til we find something. Which if we can." The last part barely a whisper. He grabs his laptop and stuff it in the bag.

I sigh, "Okay. Let's go see what the others are up to. There's nothing we can do." I got up and stride out of the room first.

I headed towards the kitchen first since I don't hear Grover screaming anymore. I stop under the arch doorway and observe the scene. Buddy and Leo are both sitting at the dining table while Leo is feeding Buddy some macaroni and cheese with Buddy petting Mrs. O'Leary next to him. There's no Grover. I look behind me to the living room to see it empty. Wonder where he went.

Laughter fill the room. I look back at the shorties. Leo wipe off some cheese off Buddy's cheek that seem a little off from his mouth. Leo laugh heartily, "Buddy, how in earth did you miss your mouth like that?" Buddy just started at him like Leo gone mad. I look straight at Leo, he has this some sort of glow on him. I look at Jason standing next to. I wonder if he sees it.

I open my mouth to ask but, "Leo! Where did Grover go?!"

Leo stab the spoon in the bowl, killing the mac and cheese. Leo lay back in the dining chair, cross his arms, and quirk an eyebrow. Sometimes I wonder he just wanna get kill. "Well, hello to you, too." Jason sigh. So romantic. "Grover left. Something about getting a phone call from Juniper."

"That's all?"

"Yeah. What else do you want me to say? That he was speaking gibberish when he left?"

"Actually, that does sound like Grover," I join, trying to lighten the mood. They both share a glance to me then went back bickering at each other. Sometimes I worry about them two when ever they start bickering. I clap my hands together to get their attention. "Who what do help hang up the Christmas decorations?" That made them stop.

Leo is the first one up with his hand in the air like a kindergarten, "I do Perce!"

"No," Jason says. "Percy, you need to do it on your own."

I scowl. "Well, if I did it on my own, I'll never get on it."

He scoff. "Fine, whatever."

"Yes!"

"Okay, hold on," Leo say, "let me finish fee-" Leo look in front of him on the empty table. "What happen to the food?"

"Buddy haves it," Jason inform. Both Leo and I look at the silencer who is petting Mrs. O'Leary. Not only that, Mrs. O'Leary is eating the mac and cheese. Leo almost scream his head off and I started laughing. "Okay, let's not leave food only with Buddy ever again."

* * *

><p>It's four in the afternoon, we have been hanging the decoration and everyone is getting pissy. We have finish decorating the living room and now we are decorating the staircase. And by now Leo, Jason, and I are yelling at each other. Which always happen every year when ever I decorated my house. Usually with Frank though.<p>

"Why did your mom gave you a lot of decoration?!" yell Jason.

"Because my mom knows I'm a Grinch and throws all this to me as soon I got my own house! Happy?!" I scream.

"No!" Leo shouted from the living room. "I'm not so Jason is not! Why are fuck the lights all tangle up like this?!"

"I don't know!" Jason respond. "Percy probably just dump them all in a box! And don't be fucking cursing!"

"Hey! It's not my fault I want the decoration off as soon its the twenty-sixth!" I yell.

"Don't be telling me want to do! I can curse all I fucking want!" Leo yell back.

"You instantly take them off at midnight! And no you can't! I have a say want you can say!"Jason respond.

"Well then, you can say goodbye to your sex life!" Leo come-back.

I was going to yell something back but Jason beat me. "Leo!" And also because Buddy walk up to me.

"What you got there?" I ask Buddy when he stood in front of me with something in his hand. He gave me an angel that takes place as the Christmas star on top of the tree that my mother gave me. She wore a beautiful white gown with a candle in both of her hands. A soft smile painted on her face with her eyes close like she's having a good dream. Her halo above her head with her white wings spread out. Her hair use to blonde but when I was little I color it with a brown marker, telling my mom that it'll help later on.

I didn't know what I meant and neither did Mom but we keep it. Never bother to get a new one and throw this one away. I could have done that a long time ago but she was too beautiful to do so. And she looks better with brown hair.

"Ow!" I look up to Jason who's rubbing a spot on his head. "The fuck did you throw at me!"

"A mistletoe! Now go hang it up at the front door!" Jason grumble under his breath as he pick up the mistletoe and stomp to the door.

I look back down to Buddy and smile. "You want to put the angel on top of the tree?" He nodded in respond in which really took me in surprise. He holds his hands towards the angel, I gave her back to him, and he ran off back in the living room. I couldn't help to smile.

"Dammit, Leo! Why can't you do it?!" Jason yell as he puts on his shoes and jacket.

" 'Cause you're taller than me! And you don't have to get on your tippy-toes like Percy!" Leo shouted.

Both Jason and I was about to yell back when the door flew open. Which is a really bad thing for Jason since he was standing in front of the door with his hand barely on the knob, slamming onto him. Jason scream out a curse and landed on the floor. "Shit, what did I hit?" the person said at the door. The door slowly open, making sure not to hit anyone else, revealing Grover. "Aw man, Jason are you okay?" Jason did this growl thing and look at Grover. "Bye!" Grover squeak, smile, and left the building.

I heard Leo laugh in the living room, possibly saw everything from his spot, and then I join the laughter.

* * *

><p>"Percy, I'm home!" a yell came from the front door with a sound of jingling keys. Frank stood at the arch doorway and took in the decoration around him. "Auntie Sally really do know how to get on your nerve when Christmas is around."<p>

I look around the room, taking in the decoration into me. With the stickers and the fake flowers and the stockings over the fireplace and those green, fake leafy, fuzzy things -those _fucking_ green things- I just want to dump it in the toilet and let it flush away. (Even though it'll flood the toilet.) And the twine! What is twine?! All I want to do with it is floss my teeth! But absolutely I use it for popcorn to decorate the tree in which I'm doing right now. Wait -who is the fucking genius to decide that food should be on trees for and not to be eaten?! God dammit! The Christmas tree really doesn't bother me, it just the other decorations.

I heavily sigh as I angrily stab the needle through the popcorn. "Yeah, she loves to. Anyway I have to use all the decorations she gave me throughout the past years. Or I won't have any of that cake." I growl out the last part.

Frank laugh. "Yeah, like last year." He walk towards me, plop next to me on the couch, and grab the bowl of popcorn off the coffee table. "I love the lights outside, it looks like a hot, busty, blonde chick lives here," he pop a popcorn in his mouth.

I grab the bowl out of his hands and growl. "Don't be eating the popcorn or I'll stab you with this needle. Don't be saying shit about the lights either." He raise his hands up in surrender mode. I put the popcorn back on the table. "So what happen? I thought you said you would be back home with Hazel but you were gone for the whole afternoon. Its seven now so where did you go?" I stab another popcorn and slid it down the twine.

"Yeah, that, I told Hazel that it's not a good idea to go to my house since you will probably hang up the decoration and it'll end up you yelling." I look at him. "I told her that you get angry when you're hanging up Christmas decorations."

I went back to the popcorn. "More like pissy. Want to grab all the crap and shove it down in a wood chopper. Then watch it being destroyed." I evilly laugh as I stab another popcorn. Frank shook his head. "And yeah, that's a good idea to keep her away from this house today. Leo, Jason, and I were all yelling at each other and then Grover got tackle for accidentally hitting Jason with the front door. It was the funnest thing ever."

"Wow, really Percy?"

"Hey, it was funny!"

"Yeah, whatever. Can I ask question?"

"You already did but go ahead."

"Why does Buddy have the angel?" I look at the right of my legs to Buddy who sat there with his legs under the table and the angel in his hands looking at him.

I shrug. "I don't know. He found it around four and haven't given it up to us. The only time it wasn't in his hand was when he show it to me and I took it but I gave it back. I do know that he want to put it on top of the tree."

Frank raise a brow. "How do you know that?"

I smile. "Because I ask him!" This made him raise his other brow. "Look, watch. Hey, Buddy." Buddy looks at me with his brows furrow together when ever I call him. I lean towards him. "Do you want to put the angel on the tree?" His face soften and then nodded. I sat back and see Frank in awe. "See? Told you so."

"Wow, that's amazing. That's the first he respond to anything."

"And also, you're decorating the damn tree." He stare at me. "Then later you're cooking dinner since I'm bad at it."

"Okay." No argument! "You're helping Buddy put the angel on."

"Okay! Here's the popcorn. I'm done with it." I throw the popcorn chain at him. "No eating!"

"Got it. But I think Buddy is eating it." I look down.

"Buddy! Don't eat that! That part was on the floor! When did you know how to eat popcorn in the first place?!"

Frank started laughing but only earn a slap on the back of his head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **So many words, so long. This took more than a week to write. Urgh. I hope you like it but I don't know when Christmas is coming in this fanfic. I'll decide. I'll pick up the story to its climax (when ever that is) and I think that each chapter will be one full day of what Percy will be going through, something like that that will climb up on each. Just to wait and see how this go._

_Hope you like it! Leave a comment/review. Bye! 'Til next time! x3  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **__Chapter 5! I can absolute call this a story now! Yay! xD But then again...it is hard for me to write it all down even though it's all plan in my head. Awww...*sad face* Enjoy! x3_

**_To _****_Daughter of Death:_**_ Your welcome. :)_

_**Full Summary:**__ Nico di Angelo is an angel from heaven and he have accidentally let the hell hounds loose. From the Head of the Angel, his sister Bianca di Angelo, have punish him by sending him down to Earth to find love. In which he only shows to his sister and definitely not to the mortals who he really hates. Right next to the other angels. Percy was just having a normal day dropping off his blonde girlfriend home when a boy in black fallen on his car. He has the weirdest friends any 21 yr old writer can have but he doesn't know they're hiding something behind him. And the boy in black, is part of this secret and somehow -just somehow- will change his life from normal to absolutely crazy._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Definitely not mine_

**_FYI: _**_The beginning of the chapter is slow but it will speed up later on.__  
><em>

* * *

><p>Waking up in silence is wonderful.<p>

Since Buddy have rearrange the guest room to his likely and he can't sleep in there for that reason, I've decided for him to sleep with me for the time being. And that's 'til Rachel come and check it out. When ever that is since she's always busy with either her dad or with me, being my manager. Don't even ask why she gotta check. It's all Jason's idea.

Anyway, just last night, Frank and I both had a very, _very _long discussion for where Buddy should sleep at. He brought up the subject and my first respond is, _"Don't worry about it Frank, he'll sleep with me." _It should have ended there. But for some reason, Frank decline. I thought he would be happy for me that I'm being mature and take some responsibility with the kid but he doesn't seem to like for us to sleep together. I wasn't going to do anything bad to the poor kid but what he _suggest_ is bad. He wanted Buddy to sleep on the cot that's in the basement. In other words, the "discussion" is actually a argument.

Who would put a amnesia 12 year old boy in the basement?! Might as well tie him up while we are at it!

The fact that I ended the argument by carrying Buddy to the upstairs bathroom to take Buddy a bath. Even though I know there's a bathroom downstairs but this one is closer to my room. The night ended up with me soak and me chasing a naked preteen around upstairs since he doesn't know how to use the stairs. After that, I took him to my room and practicality knock out when I threw him on the king-size bed. At first I thought I threw him a little to hard.

There's wasn't any screaming in the middle of the night.

Buddy lay on his stomach besides me in silence with a even breath. I softly -and silently- sat up and rub the sleep out of my eyes. That was the first time I haven't had a nightmare for the past two years and slept normally. My nightmares wouldn't actually _be _nightmares just...weird. I'll see half-man half-goat or even a half-horse or even horse fishes or even a mooing fish and many buzzard things. Like weapons, a glowing sword, shields, armor, flying horses, a flying ship, fire, monsters, war. Lots of war.

I look down to Buddy and wonder if he dreams. Probably the reason he screams in the night. Having nightmares. But it was nice sleeping with someone besides me. Feeling the warmth next to me and knowing that someone's there. In a good way. I never had anyone slept next to me besides my mom when I was little. Not even Annabeth, she's always to busy working. Last time I ask if she wanted to spend the night since it was so late, she hit me with a ruler and nag me for no reason.

What a great girlfriend.

I push back the black locks behind Buddy's ear. He groan under the touch and shook his head against the pillow, making the hair go back to place. I laugh softly and did it again. This time his eyes flutter open. He blink a couple times to drawn out the drowsiness before he look up to me. Those big innocent brown eyes stare into my green ones. I smile.

"Hey, bedhead, you have a nice sleep?" I ask.

He slowly sat up on his knees and look at the pillow he's head was just there a second ago. Then he look around the room before looking to me. My smile widen just when he cock his head to the side. I laugh and ruffle his already messy hair.

"Hey, let's get our butts out of bed. Frank probably made breakfast already." He only look at me like I just speak alien all of a sudden. To him, I probably did. I roll my eyes at that statement. "C'mon."

I pull the covers off of us both and climb out of bed. I turn around and a smile grew as I see a crawling preteen come towards me. I thought I would never see a teenager crawl to me but I always thought it would be a girl instead. I stood there with a hand on a hip and watch 'til he sat back on his heels. My smile flatten and blink in confusion. He look to his left and right before looking to me then pull his arms in the air towards me.

_'You got to be joking.'_ "Do you want me to pick you up?" He didn't answer of course. I sigh. "Fine. Whatever." I grab him under the arms and pick him up. I gently put him on the floor since he's smaller than me. Like a head shorter or so. I don't know.

Buddy walks to the door and open it. At less he knows how to open doors if they're not lock. I look at the clock on the nightstand. 9:23. Shit, it's that time? Frank probably already left to work and the breakfast is probably cold too. I walk out the room and notice Buddy standing in front of the stairs. I stand next to him, watching him.

Buddy have never use the stairs before. Not even last night. He was always downstairs so there's no point, right? But now I think about it, I have to teach him how. That's a pain.

"Come on." I grab his hand and took a few steps down. I look up to him and smile. "It's okay. I'm right here." I squeeze his hand to let him know what I meant.

He looks at me blankly then look back at the stairs. His right foot went up and hover over the first step. After a few seconds of hovering, he pull back and put his foot back where it was just before. He blink at me.

I sigh but smile. "It's okay. We have all day." I knew that as soon I said that, the food is just going to get colder if Frank did left 23 minutes ago. He took his first step down. "Yay! Now about twenty left to do." This is going to take forever. Barking start at soon as Buddy once again hover his foot over the second step. I look down just in time to see Frank come out the kitchen talking on the phone with Mrs. O'Leary hot on his heels barking.

He slip on his jacket and the other winter clothing on while still talking. I look back to Buddy who took his fourth step down. The one I'm on. "Stop it!" Both our heads snap up to Frank. He haves his hand out in front of Mrs. O'Leary's snout, a gesture that tells her to sit and be quiet. He keep talking through the phone. "I'm sorry. The dog keep barking but I'll be there as soon as possible...Yes, bye." He hang up the phone and stuff it in his pants pocket.

He turn around. "Percy, I'm going to work. I made some eggs and bacon. It's on the table and it's _still hot_ so you better eat it while it's still like that. There's also a plate for Buddy. Good luck with that. I already fed Mrs. O'Leary, don't forget to feed her at lunch time and make sure to feed Buddy too." He grab his keys off the small table and open the door. "Oh, and...don't forget to take your pills." Then he left. Mrs. O'Leary bounded up the stairs.

How I never know he knows I'm near. I can't never scare him. Maybe because I'm too loud. Yeah, that's probably the reason.

I scowl. I hate it when they keep on reminding me to take my pills every morning. I can remember! ... No, I can't.

I look back down to Buddy who's petting Mrs. O'Leary next to him. Breakfast is still hot. I smile. "Hey, Buddy." He look up to me with the usual frown. I tug his hand and lean in closer. "The food is still hot. And..." I grab his small waist and toss him in the air. "...we actually don't have all day for this!" I caught him. In which earn me a surprising yelp out of him. "You made a sound!"

I bounded down the stairs with Buddy in my arms and a dog barking behind me.

* * *

><p><em>Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...<em>

I let go of the key button and shot both my hands in the air. "There! I'm done!" I stare at the computer screen for a good minute before I drop my hands and smash my head on the keyboard. "I am totally block. I have nothing new to write." I groan. "Damn!" I rub my head against the keyboard before picking it up to look at the screen.

_.lkds/zakDZSAdxkxzl;sa?Zbfhrencijdmalksjdunejkmwqs,aJXZ,K:"AZSxjhkcnmxz,aksjdhsjklzamjxnhdjyksaMjhzgxhsjyudkkfsgzshcjnxmz,K_

It looks like some type of link. Without the R's.

I sigh and press the delete key, watching it erasing. "It's not like I have some deadline, or whatever, so I have all the time for a new series. Or just a novel. Right, Buddy?" I look behind me.

We're in my office and Buddy is sitting on the only clean spot in the room; the couch. Mrs. O'Leary sat right beside him being pet. That dog really like to be pet by him. Buddy look up to me when he heard the given name. He glare at me but doesn't say anything. Like always. Just went back petting Mrs. O'Leary. I swear, I think that dog loves him more than me.

I went back staring at the blank screen, hoping it would give me an idea.

You know, Buddy haven't responds to anything else than that angel from yesterday. Why did he only respond to a tree topper? Is a angel have anything related to his memories? Is it something he last saw before landing on my car? But...that's impossible. He landed on _top _of my car. There was no skyscrapers or tall buildings. I was even park far away from the apartment building and even if he did jump off that building, it wouldn't make that big of a dent. Or even landed head first. There wasn't even a single decoration outside.

Then what? He manage to actually _see_ a angel? But then..he was wearing a toga for some reason. Was he trying to say he's an angel?

...

Ha! That's absurd. There's no such thing as angels.

_Riiing! Riiiinng!_

"Woof!"

"Quiet Mrs. O'Leary. Its just the phone." I reach over to the other side of the desk and swipe the papers off the house phone. I don't own a cell phone. I think they're back luck for some reason. I pick it up without looking at the caller ID. "This is Perseus Jackson you're talking to." Got to be professional.

_"What the hell is wrong with you?!"_ I pull the phone away from my ear, letting the female voice ring out. I didn't even check the ID to know that Annabeth is the one screaming through the phone.

I pull the phone back to my ear when I hear silence. "Annabeth?" That's a stupid question for me to ask.

_"Oh, no shit, Seaweed Brain. Who else do you think it is?" _Oh, she sounds angry.

"My editor, Rachel Elizabeth Dare." I smile.

_"Don't be a smartass, Percy. Isn't there something you should tell me?" _she ask in a annoying tone. Yep, she's angry. For what? I don't know.

I look at Buddy just to see him pat Mrs. O'Leary on the nose, earning himself a bark and a lick across his face. I smile at the sight and keep talking through the phone. "That I have a big mind block for my next book."

_"Not that Percy. I know you have a writer's block. Everyone does!" _I pull the phone away from my ear as the yelling once again started. I flinch as I start hearing curses. She must be really mad if she's cursing. I look back at Buddy to see him face deep on Mrs. O'Leary's stomach, almost making his bedhead camouflage in the black fur. He must be bored. Mrs. O'Leary looks at me with her pink tongue hanging out before tucking her head next to Buddy's.

I put the phone back to my ear. Silence. "Annabeth? You still there?"

There's a sigh then a loud bang in the background. _"Shit. That took all night to make. Now I got to fix the damn thing! Who's the kid Percy?!" _I flinch at the yell. There's rustling in the background following with a loud _Thud! _along with a distance, _"Damn it! My phone!"_

I pull the phone away from my ear and stare at it. "Kid?" I look at Buddy. I forgot to mention Buddy to Annabeth. I am so dead. Annabeth didn't even cross my mind at the time. Didn't call her. Didn't go to her apartment to tell the news. I feel like a horrible boyfriend. I put the phone back. "You meant Buddy."

More ruckus in the background. In a clear respond, _"New dog__?"_

I scowl. "So blunt."

_"Deal with it. We've been dating for two years. So you got a new dog?"_

"No, I didn't get a dog. It's the kid you ask about."

_"Why the name Buddy?"_

I shrug. "He didn't have a name and Buddy was the first thing that pop in my head."

_"Okay, whatever. So why do you have a kid?"_

I look at the computer screen where the Microsoft Word page is up. "Because Uncle Brunner wouldn't let me take him to the police and said that I have to take care of him."

_"Why he didn't let you take him to the cops?"_

"Said it's a bad idea."

_"But you have Jason helping you and he's a cop. You know this is not going to turn out good so why are you taking care a kid?"_

I sigh then gave a nervous chuckle. "I don't know Annabeth. He fell on my car, took him to Brunner, no cops, and kept him. I don't know why I'm taking care of a kid."

_"You okay, Percy? You sound like you're tire."_

"I am. Taking care a kid is _really _frustrating." I let my free hand swipe against the keyboard.

_"Do you want me to help? I'm almost done with work."_

I bit my bottom lip in thought. She always good with kids, especially her evil little twin brothers when she need to babysit them. Maybe it's all right but... "No, it's okay. Leo and Jason should be here in probably a couple hours and Leo knows how to work with the little monster."

_"Nope, I'm coming. Come pick me up when I call you."_

I sigh. "I can't. My car is at the shop."

_"What?! Why is it in the shop?"_

"Buddy fell on the hood when I found him."

_"And it's that bad?"_

I nodded. "Yep. He created a enormous dent that it also bent the top of the car doors with it."

_"Damn. If it's that bent, what happen to the windows?"_

"They only crack with it."

_"Oh, okay. Well I'll be there in like about an hour or so. Bye."_

"Wait, Annabeth!"

There's a crashing sound in the background with a quiet curse following. _"What?"_

"Who told you?"

_"Rachel. Now bye." _A click signaling that she hang up and the dial tone came up. Of course Rachel would tell. Them two are like best friends, telling each other their secrets. Gossiping. Favourite subject: me.

I sigh and clip the phone back into it's stand. I type in a title without thinking on the blank page on the computer screen before saving it. I look at buddy and Mrs. O'Leary who is both staring at me. I smile. "Who want to play Minecraft?"

Buddy put his head back in Mrs. O'Leary's furry stomach as she bark at me.

I got up from the comfy chair and headed towards Buddy. "C'mon. I'm going to teach you how to play a game." I grab Buddy under the arms and pull him over the couch. I set him on his feet. "Let's go. It'll take another thirty minutes through the steps with you."Buddy look back up to me and stick is tongue at me before running out the room. I'm baffle. "What the heck?! What did I do?"

Mrs. O'Leary bounces off the couch following me.

* * *

><p><em>Ding Dong!<em>

I pick up my head towards the direction of the front door. "Must be Annabeth." I look down to the small boy sitting on my lap, looking down to a PS3 controller. "Hey Bud." He looks up to me. I smile. "Guess you gonna meet my girlfriend." He didn't react, just look back at the controller. I grab his waist and pull him off.

_Di-Ding Dong!_

I ruffle Buddy's black hair. "Be right back. Coming!" I got up.

_Ding-Ding-DI-DINGLING-DOOOOOOOOOOONGG!_

I ran to the door. That's definitely not Annabeth. I unlock the door and open it as another wave of _ding-dong_'s go through the house. I glare at the person in front of me with a huge grin spread out on his face. He look up at me while his grin somehow grew bigger as he kept pressing the doorbell.

I grab his hand to make him stop. "Would you please don't do that?" I growl out.

Leo shrug. "You already made so I guess I have to." I sigh in which only made Leo grin wider. This boy always have smile on his face. "Did you just wake up? Oh! Can you help with this? It's really heavy." I look down to see a box in his only arm while one knee helping him hold it up that seem a little too big for his body size. I didn't even notice it.

"Oh, sorry." I let go of his hand and grab the box. "Come on in."

_Ding Dong!_

I look back. He gave a small smile. "Heh, sorry. It was tempting." I roll my eyes.

I turn to the living room and place the box on the coffee table that's push to the couch. "Damn, what do you have in there? And why did you ask if I just woke up?"

Leo went up to Buddy and ruffle his hair. "Playing Minecraft aren't you?" Buddy look up to him then back to the controller. "You also look like you just woke up, too, huh?" He look up to me and pointed to his head. "It looks like you have a bedhead."

"Oh!" I patted my hair down. "I didn't feel like combing."

He wave his hand. "Don't worry about it but guess what I brought." Leo walk towards the box with the biggest smile ever and open the box. I look in it. "I brought Legos!" I stare into it. "I have a bunch of Legos to myself and I thought maybe Buddy would like to play with them so I brought them. It took a while to put them in a box that would fit them all." He laugh.

I look at him. "That's a lot of Legos." He shrug.

"Really?" He scratch his head. "I thought it's a sizable Lego for a kid. I have a lot more at home."

"What?" I stare at him which he only shrug. "It's fill up to the brim of the box and that's a big box. What size _is_ this box?"

"20 by 21 by 20," Leo says casually. I groan. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it would be a problem."

I wave a hand. "Don't worry about it. It'll become a problem later on."

"You say that a lot." I glare at him in which only made him laugh. That's when Buddy came up and pluck a Lego out of the box. "Hey Bud." Buddy looks up to Leo. "You want to play some real Minecraft?" I roll my eyes. Buddy reply by grabbing two handfuls of Legos. Leo clap his hands. "Yay! Lets build a castle!" Leo strip off his scarlet coat and his shoes and pull the box off the table to the floor.

"Great. This mean that I have to start wearing shoes in the house." I grab the controller off the ground and sat down on the floor. Buddy killed me. How do someone kill yourself on creative mode?

"Aw, don't worry Percy. I make sure Buddy don't make a mess," Leo says behind me.

I sigh. "I didn't meant Buddy." I felt a small thump hit the back of my head. I smile. "Actually my point."

"Shut it Perseus." I hate it when they use my full first name.

Silence fell between us. The only noise came from either the game or the clashing of Legos placing together. Without Jason, it's usually quiet between us. Or anyone actually. When Leo and I are left alone, it's quiet and awkward but since Buddy is here, it's just quiet. I don't know why it is like that.

"Have you fed Buddy?" Leo broke the silence.

"Yeah," I reply. "I gave him a sandwich and chips."

"Didn't have any trouble feeding him it?"

"Nope." I hear him hum back and the silence came back.

I break two blocks down the ground and place a redstone torch on the bottom. I press the square button for the items and grab a piston. I place the piston ontop the torch, making the top of the piston pop out the ground. I grab the wooden stairs and place them around the piston.

"Where's Jason?" I ask.

There's crashing sound before Leo spoke. "Buddy, don't do that. He's at work."

"Don't you get scare when he goes to work?" There's a deadly pause. "How did you get here?"

A sigh then a nervous chuckle. "Cab. Where's Mrs. O'Leary? I haven't seen her the entire time I've been here. And Frank is missing too." Leo never like sharing his feelings that doesn't end up being happy or mad so he like to change the subjects.

"Frank's also at work too. She's somewhere in the house. Either sleeping, pooping, or tearing something into pieces."

"Like your blankets?" There's some laughter along another crashing sound. "Aw, Buddy, you like to destroy things don't you? Yes, you do. Yes, you do." Leo's talking like he's talking to a baby. I look back to them to see Leo pinching one of Buddy's cheek. Buddy isn't even resisting.

I watch him for a little bit. "Why are you doing that?" Leo look at me and just smile. "You are so weird."

"And that's why we are friends because you are also weird, too." I stick my tongue at him.

_Ding Dong!_

"Go get the door Percy," Leo order. I grab a Lego piece and flick it to Leo's forehead. "Hey!"

"That what you get for ordering me like I'm your boyfriend." He stick his tongue at me and threw a handful of Legos at me. "I guess that backfire on me too." I walk out the living room.

_Ding Dong!_

I open the door. "Octavian! For the last time, I'm not putting that in the building! Hey Percy." Annabeth smile and peck me on the cheek. Her curly blonde hair in a high ponytail while her gray eyes dance with anger. She enters the house.

A tall, scrawny man came after. "Annabeth, I know what I'm talking about, we should put carvings on the wall. And I don't mean the Egyptians' stuff, I mean the the fancy ones that all nothing but swirls but are delicate." He looks at me from the doorway. He gave out a unpleasure smile. "Hello Perseus."

I gave out my friendly smile. "Hello Octavian. Nice to see you again." I slam the door in front of him. "Goodbye."

"Really Percy?" Annabeth started unbuttoning her gray coat. "I need him for work." I sigh and rub the back of my head. "What's with the Legos all over the floor?"

"Leo brought a box of Legos for Buddy but decided to throw them at me." She shook her head.

"Hi Annabeth!" Leo yell from the living room.

"Hey Leo! Now, are you going to let Octavian in?" She place her jacket on the small table showing that she's wearing a messenger bag. I shyly smile at her. She furrow her brows together and cross her arms. "You're still in your pj's, did you just woke up?"

I sigh. "No. I just didn't feel like changing." She raise a brow. "I'm not going anywhere since my car been in the shop so what's the point?" Annabeth wave a hand to dismiss the subject then pointed at the door behind me. I cross my very own set of arms. "I'm not letting him inside my house again."

"Percy, are you still angry what happen last time?" she question.

"Yes." She let out a frustrating groan.

She look at me with those stormy gray eyes. "That was like two months ago."

"And? Doesn't make the fact he grab _my _girlfriend's _ass _in _my _home. I only let him in for work reasons for _you._" She stare at me. I spat out, "And you let him." Annabeth adverted her eyes to the side like the white wall have all of sudden become interesting. Her mouth form in a straight line.

_Ding Dooooooooooooooooonnggg!_

I growl. "I'm sorry Percy. I honestly thought it was you."

"You two were alone in the kitchen while the rest of us were in the backyard. And you knew we were playing flag football while you _work_." I waited for her to say something to get herself out like always but the only thing Annabeth did is stand there, messing with her bag strap. There's a buzzing feeling at the back of my head like this have happen before.

_Ding-Ding-Ding-Di-Ding Dooooonnggg!_

I shook my head to get the feeling off and open the door. Octavian smile evilly at me. His short bleach blonde hair kind-of flicker in the cold wind as his cold blue eyes stare into mines just matching his pale skin. Octavian is this guy who works with Annabeth for her new project of a new building. I not trust him at all and not just what happen two months ago, ever since I meant him. And I swear, I think he's trying to take Annabeth away from me. He's making it _so _obvious too.

"You and Annabeth are working in the living room where Leo is at. Don't do anything stupid or I'm beating the shit out of you _again,_" I growl out.

He chuckle. "Your the man of the house Perseus,-"

"Don't call me that."

"-I'll do want ever you say."

I scoff. "Yeah right. How about you get down on your knees, cut yourself like you do the stuff animals you sacrifice for your dad at camp to see the future and beg for forgiveness." His smile flatter. He seem shock. Good.

"Percy." I look back to Annabeth. Her eyes are widen as well of scare and for a second, I'm confuse. "What did you just say to Octavian?"

"_'Yeah right. Now get in here before I smash your face in the snow and make you eat it.'_" Her eyes seem to change from scare to worry as she bit down on her bottom lip. I furrow my brows. "Why you ask?"

She slightly shook her head. "Have you took your pills?"

_'No, I haven't,' _I think. I totally forgot to take them after breakfast. I was to busy feeding Buddy for an hour to even let that cross my mind. Either way, I went straight to the office without thinking. "Yeah," I lie, "but what does that have to do with any of this?" She shook her head and start muttering under her breath as she walk towards the living room. Stepping over the Legos with shoes on. I look at Octavian.

He seem to be out of his shock daze and just shrug at me as he enter. I close the door and follow Octavian. I grab Annabeth's jacket. I wonder what was that about.

I walk right into Octavian who have all of a sudden stop. He drop his coat on the ground. I glare at the back of his head and pick up the coat. "Octavian, don't just drop your jacket on the floor. At least put it on the couch." I walk around him and place the outer garments on the blue sitting things.

"Percy," Leo call. I look at him. "I think something's wrong with Annabeth and Scrawny Ass here." I look at them.

Both of them stare at Buddy. Octavian's eyes are large as dinner plates and it seem that his face become paler -if that even possible- with horror. The way Hazel have look at the kid. Annabeth seem to just stare blankly at him the way Clarisse, Leo and Jason first saw him. Like they know him somehow. I look at Buddy. He just stare blankly back at Annabeth.

"That's a lot of Legos," Octavian spoke first not taking his eyes off Buddy. Buddy attention swift to him. His brow furrow together the way we call him his given name and then scowl. "I don't think he likes me."

Leo giggle. "Nobody likes you. I'll be surprise if he did like you." Octavian finally took his eyes off Buddy and sent a glare to Leo. Leo smile. "Am I right Percy?"

I shrug and smile. "Yeah, your right Leo. It would be a surprise if little Buddy here did like you."

Octavian look at me. "Buddy?"

"Say anything, I'll punch you square in the face." He put his hands in surrender mode and round the coffee table to the opposite end from Leo and Buddy. Buddy took his eyes off Octavian and went back to Annabeth who is still staring. "Annabeth?"

She look at me. "I'm going to work so please be quiet," she respond blankly. "I like your castle Leo." Then she round the table to Octavian.

Leo fling his arms in the air. "Yeah! Castle time! Thanks Annie!" A Lego hit Leo on the forehead.

"Don't call me that."

* * *

><p>I grab my diamond sword and started slashing at the creeper. Jumping back before in even have the dare to explode, I went forward again to kill it. I gather the gunpowder it lift behind after death. I grab my iron pickax and went back to digging. After a hour of boredom on creative mode, I decided to put it back on survivor mode.<p>

_Make me your Aphrodite  
><em>_Make me your one and only  
>But don't make me your en-<em>

"Damn it Rachel! How many times do I have to tell you to not mess with my phone?" I look back to Annabeth who's on the phone. I guess that's her ringtone. Beside her, Octavian stare blankly at the blueprints. I look at Leo. He only shrug then went back to his castle which is now turning into a kingdom. Buddy making a cube of the Legos. "Yeah I'm at Percy's. Why?" There's a pause before her face turn worry. She look at me. "Hey, it's okay I go to the guest room to see what Rachel is talking about?"

I raise a brow. "Sure, go ahead." She got up to exit the living room. She shriek at the arch and threw a Lego off the ground to Leo.

"Hey! What was that for?" Leo whine as he rub the spot where the Lego hit on his head.

Annabeth pointed around her feet. "Legos!" Then she exit.

I laugh. "Shut it Perce." Leo pout. Leo took his phone out his jeans and pouted even more at it.

"Jason?" I ask.

He nodded. "He just text me that he's coming home late because of paperwork." I look up the ceiling in thought.

"What time is it?"

"5:24." A crashing sound came. We both look at Buddy. "He's bored."

"Everyone is," Octavian chime in. Buddy throws a chuck of Legos at Octavian, hitting him straight on the face. "Fuck!"

Both Leo and I laugh. "Way to go Buddy! You know how to aim," Leo exclaim and hug the smaller one.

"That is not funny!"

"It kind of is Octavian," I said.

Octavian glare at me. I smile. "Here give this to Annabeth." He hand out a paper. I grab it and look over it. A drawing of five different set of double doors. I look back at Octavian. "We haven't decided on the front door yet."

I sigh and got up. "Okay." I feel like a errand boy. I walk out to just see Mrs. O'Leary bound down the stairs. She stop in front of me and bark happily. I smile. "Hey, girl. Where have you been for the past hour or so?" She wag her tag and ran past me. I look up the stairs. "I'm guessing I have to clean my room later on."

"Mrs. O'Leary! That was my kingdom!" Leo shout. I chuckle before walking to the room.

I stood at the doorway watching Annabeth take photos of the pile. _"What was that?" _A voice came out. Does Annabeth have Rachel on speaker?

"It's probably Leo." I heard a click from the phone. "So you say _he_ did this?"

_"That what Jason said. I was gonna come there today with Reyna but my dad have other plans for me," _Rachel said in a annoying tone. "_And Reyna have to help Frank with the monsters that seem to enter Jupiter."_

_Jupiter_? The planet? _Monsters _she said. What are they talking about? I lean on the doorway, wanting to hear more of this conversation.

"Monsters are also entering Jupiter? Man, these past two years are hell for the camps." Annabeth sigh as she move more her right for a better angle. Luckily her full back to me. "Maybe the Gods are mad." _Gods _are now included in this saying. I'm losing my mind. I should have taken my pills.

_"I guess but I think two out of three of our best heroes are not here to scare them off." _There's a sigh over the phone.

"Yeah and Jason can't just do it all by himself. He's basically dieing from it."

_"Poor Jason. I feel bad for Leo, they don't have any alone time because of this. Only when they're over there." _Annabeth nod her head with a small "yeah" huff out. _"Anyway, how's the pictures going?"_

Annabeth snap another. "Okay. I've already got five of them." _Snap! _"Six."

_"Okay, send them to me when your done." _Annabeth nodded. _"You know he doesn't remember anything?"_

"Yeah, I notice. He doesn't even talk. What was he wearing when Percy brought him?" Are they talking about Buddy?

_"A black toga,"_ Rachel reply. Yep, they're talking about Buddy. _"It freak out everyone when Leo brought him in. Hazel almost cry when she hug him." _What? _"We try to get him to talk but he didn't say a word. Just look at us blankly...like we're strangers." _A sniffle seem to be._  
><em>

Annabeth stop taking pictures and look at the phone. "I know but...when he saw Octavian...it seem he still remember something."

_"What do you mean?"_

Annabeth sigh. "Well,...he look at Octavian like he's a monster that should be kill no matter what."

Pause. _"Maybe he does remember something if he did look at him like that. It's just...somewhere...bury in that head of his."_

Annabeth's head turn up to look at the ceiling, seeming to be in thought. "Black toga." A humming noise came out the phone. "Where in the world would you found someone in a black toga?"

_"I don't know. I even ask Chiron and Mr. D if they know a place."_

"They don't," Annabeth said. "I also ask, too. They don't know a place at all."

"Chiron," I said softly to myself, letting the word roll off my tongue. It sounds familiar. They include Mr. D, why? The back of my head starts buzzing.

_"I'm just glad he's with Percy. That house is magically bound to keep both Percy and him safe from monsters. If he didn't crash on Percy's car, he'll be gone." _A deadly pause fill the room along bringing the tension. The way Rachel said "gone" seem to have a different meaning than what I have in mind. I swift uncomfortably against the doorway from hearing more into this conversation.

"Hey, what would happen if he doesn't remember himself?" Annabeth ask.

_"I don't know Annie-"_

"Don't call me that."

_"Sorry. Anyway, we just got to wait and see what happens. Or little Nico di Angelo will have to stay like that with Percy." _I froze.

Nico di Angelo. Why does that sound so familiar? "Nico," I whisper.

_Snap!_

I grip my head. My head's throbbing. Pain swept from the back of head towards the front. "Shit!" I curse out. I saw Annabeth's blonde ponytail flip around through my blurry eyes. The pain is unbearable. It was like getting a headbutt from Grover and he gives the nastiest ones.

"Percy!" Annabeth shriek. She ran up to me and place her hands on my shoulders. "How much did you hear?" Her voice soft and gentle but it was so loud. It throb through my ears, making it flare above my eyebrows.

I groan. "Jupiter," I gritted out. A image flash before my eyes for a second before disappearing. "Strawberries."

_"Annabeth! You have me on speaker?!" _Rachel blare out through the phone. I gritted my teeth from the loudness. I heard Annabeth silently curse. _"What's happening?"_

"His head's hurting. And it's getting worse." A another image came. I mutter it underneath my breath. "_'Flying horses'_. Rachel, he's remembering."

_"Then do something. I ain't there to do something! Do what Thalia have been teaching you,"_ Rachel inform.

"Thalia Grace," I spoke out. I felt Annabeth's hands tighten on my shoulders. A image of a girl with short black hair and striking blue eyes like Jason's pop in my head. "Hunter of Artemis." The grip I have on my hair tighten as the throbbing become more hurtful. "My head hurts. Why does my head hurt so much? Nico is gone! Why didn't you protect him Rachel?!" Anger bubble inside of me.

"Percy look at me," Annabeth order.

"Annabeth! What's going on?!" Leo yell from down the hall. "The whole house is shaking!"

"Stay back there Leo!" Annabeth shouted.

"Did something happen with Percy?!"

"Leo!" I hear Octavian. "Stay back!" My vision went in and out of focus when I turn to look at Leo in the hallway. Leo grip hold on the staircase rails with Buddy in between while Octavian hug the archway of the living room. Buddy.

_"Annabeth! Do it now before it's to late!" _Rachel shouted out the phone.

I see Buddy got out of Leo's hold and tumble on the floor. Leo reach out but only to fall backwards on his butt. Buddy look up to me with those innocent big dark brown eyes and seem to reach out with his hand towards me. A tear fell down my cheek. "Nico."

A hand grip my chin and jerk me to look into a pair of gray eyes. Annabeth drop her phone and help out her other hand out in front of me. Two fingers press together, ready to snap. "You didn't take your pills didn't you?"

"I did,"I answer. She snap.

The throbbing on my head ease down. My vision of those gray eyes turn to white fog. Dizziness flood my head as everything around me seem to stop and stay still. Then it went white.

...

"Buddy! What you doing?" I hear Leo. I shook my head and look around. I'm at the guest room. What am I doing here? In front of me stood Annabeth talking on the phone.

I felt a tug on my hand. I look down to my left arm. Buddy stood there, holding on my hand. I smile. "Hey, Buddy. What's wrong?" My head throb. He looks up at me with those big dark brown eyes then cock his head to the side. I laugh.

"Percy?" I look up to Annabeth. "What you doing?" She put her phone in her pocket. I hand out a paper to her. She takes it. "What's this?"

I stare blankly at the paper. "I...uh..um...Octavian?" I don't remember.

"They're drawings of the front door of the new building. They are good but it's not it." She smile up to me. I couldn't help but to squeeze Buddy's hand as I smile back. "Have you taken your pills?"

I chuckle. _'No.' _"You already ask me this. Of course I did." Her smile seem to shrink as she hum back.

"Okay. Oh, Rachel said that she'll come tomorrow to see the room. I already send pictures of it too. She'll probably bring Reyna with her, okay?" I nodded. "When did you found Buddy?"

"Thursday."

"Four days ago," she hum.

"Buddy!" I look to see Leo run to us. "No fair! You easily walk over does Legos like it was part of the floor." Leo pouted as Buddy just watch him catch his breath. "Fine. Don't say anything."

Annabeth and I both laugh. "Maybe pick up those Legos and you won't have a problem," Annabeth giggle out.

"That would be a lot more _easier_," I say.

Leo cross his arms and pouted more. "Meanies."

* * *

><p>I wave goodbye to the cab that Leo left in. I close the door.<p>

I walk in the living room and flop on the couch. I feel so tire all of sudden. I didn't even do anything today. Just sat on the floor playing games then throwing Legos at Octavian. I did got a title for my new book though.

"Bark! Bark!" Buddy ran in the living room with Mrs. O'Leary right behind. I watch them run around the couches a couple times before I stood on my knees and grab Buddy just when he came behind the couch I'm on. I flop him over the couch into my arms. I fell on my back with him on top of me. "Bark!"

I stick my tongue at her. "To bad. I'm having Buddy for the rest of the night." She growl at me but didn't do anything else. "I swear, I really do think you like him more than your own owner." Growl again. I win the fight.

Buddy shifted his body more comfortably and yawn. I follow after and yawn myself. "Man, I'm tire." I felt Buddy's hand clench on my chest. His even breathing came out signaling he's asleep. I slowly close my, letting dreamland come.

Blue. Like the color of the sky. That's when I notice I _am_ looking at the sky when a fluffy, white cloud came in view. I spot the sun then averted my eyes back to the cloud. It seem so close. I reach out my hand to see if I could grab it.

"Percy!"

I froze. Was that a girl calling me? I drop hand and look around my surrounding. I'm standing on a cloud. I turn in a full circle. This is just weird.

"Percy!"

I look up to see a girl in a white gown far away. All I can see is her black hair flow beautifully down, matching her olive-tannest skin. She seem to be banging on something. Like a invisible wall.

"Percy!"

She knows my name. I start walking towards her. How does she know my name? And why aren't I am not getting closer? I start running. She's not getting close want so ever. She keep on banging on nothing and yelling out my name.

"Percy!"

I'm sprinting now. Wanting to get closing no matter what. She sounds desperate. Scare. I stop. Familiar. "She sounds familiar," I spoke. The banging stop. I look up to see she's gone. Where did she go? I look both left and right to find nothing.

"Percy!"

I quickly turn around and see..."Buddy?" Standing five feet from me stood Buddy in the outfit he wore when he land on my car, looking down to the ground. His black toga seem to look more darker under the bight sunlight making his pale skin pop out more while his golden sandals sparkle. He looks so much different. More...torn. Sad even.

He open his month and start speaking. Only that I couldn't hear him. I really wish I could read lips. He clench the bottom of his toga with both his hands and for a sec, I saw something glimmer on his right hand. "Buddy," he stop, "I can't hear you." That's when he look at me.

I flinch at the look in his eyes. They're darker. Scary. Like they seen things he wish he never want to see. Things that if only he could just only throw in the trash and never dig it up ever again. They're not the innocent eyes I've been seeing for the past days he's been with me. There so much darker. I gulp.

He open his month again and start talking again. I shook my head. He close his mouth in which form in a thin line while his brow furrow together. That just make him more scary. He shook his head, making his shoulder length black hair go side to side. He look up to me. Eyes fill with determination.

He stare at me for a good minute before opening his mouth once again. This time he looks like to be shouting. I took a step back how he looks so mad. I flinch when he stoop his foot on the cloud, the sound echoing loud and clear through the air. How does a cloud sound so solid? The sky seem to get darker. The cloud underneath us seem to turn gray and getting darker by the second.

"Buddy?" He stop and look at me. I raise my arms towards him. "Come here." He seem shock at the gentleness but nods. I smile. He walk to me but doesn't get any closer. "No." I start walking but neither of us are getting closer. He looks up to me with watery eyes. I sprinted.

"This is not happening!" He stop walking. "We're only five feet away!" Buddy gave a small smile and said something. I reach a hand out to him. "NICO!"

"-cy." My shoulder is shaking. I groan. "Percy, wake up." I open my eyes and see Frank above me. "If you're going to sleep, at lest go to your room." He scowl.

I shifted the weight on my body and slap a hand on Frank's shoulder. I look down to my chest to see Buddy curl up on my chest. "He looks so cute when he's sleeping." I look back to Frank who have seem to deepen his scowl. "I have the weirdest dream ever."

His scowl flatten. "What do you mean?"

"I dreamt that I was standing on a cloud and that Buddy was there with me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Aww, so much typing. Why do the chapters have to be so long? Because having short chapters that get to the point to fast are boring. That's why. Anywhore, I hope you enjoy this little chapter. I know I did. Yay! I hope I get the next chapter sooner._

_Sorry I was late. I got lost at rereading the books many times. I have other stories I have in mind but I got to wait till this story is like in the middle of it plot. So, yeah. I also got lost on editing the past chapters because I notice some errors that I didn't do._

_Percico is coming along. I have a reviewer who ask about this and I'm sorry for not saying. It will come, I promise that. I'm just taking it slow and steady. This is my first fanfic guys/girls._

_I hope you enjoy! :3_


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: _**_I got everyone confuse! I'm so sorry about that guys/girls/what-ever-gender.I'll explain. Percy is not in a AU. He doesn't remember his demigod life because something big happen to make him forget. What else? Oh, yeah, the angel thing with Nico and Bianca is part of that, too. I'll have the answer in this chapter. Chapter 6! Yay! Let's go!_

**_Full Summary:_**_Nico di Angelo is an angel from heaven and he have accidentally let the hell hounds loose. From the Head of the Angel, his sister Bianca di Angelo, have punish him by sending him down to Earth to find love. In which he only shows to his sister and definitely not to the mortals who he really hates. Right next to the other angels. Percy was just having a normal day dropping off his blonde girlfriend home when a boy in black fallen on his car. He has the weirdest friends any 21 yr old writer can have but he doesn't know they're hiding something behind him. And the boy in black, is part of this secret and somehow - just somehow - will change his life from normal to absolutely crazy._

**_Disclaimer:_**_You know this ain't mine. ;3_

**_Hey:_**_ Remember in Chapter 1, Bianca said the Queen and the Lord? Now, think about that._

* * *

><p>I stare blankly at Buddy as he stuff spoonfuls of cereals in his month. At less he eats that by himself.<p>

"Now that I think of it," I look at Frank next to me who looks back, "Buddy was sitting on a unicorn." Frank scowl.

"Eat your cereal," he commented. I shrug.

We're in the kitchen eating cereal. Yeah, I said cereal. Frank didn't want to make breakfast even though it's almost lunch time because of the dream I explain to him last night. Shit, he didn't even want to eat or go to work. He have called his boss like ten minutes ago, telling him or her that Frank gotten sick and wouldn't be able to make it. I don't know how his boss believe that since Frank was all kinds of healthy yesterday.

He didn't even sleep either.

Frank took a sip of his orange juice. "And you don't remember anything else?"

I shook my head as I drank the rest of the milk from the bowl. "Nope. Last part I remember is seeing buddy standing there looking up to me." I pause. "I'm serious about that unicorn."

Frank raise a brow. "Yeah, let's forget about that part. Are you sure you were on a cloud?" I nodded. "In the sky?"

I roll my eyes. "No, I was on a cloud on top of this house. Where did you think a cloud is at?" He shrug as he took a other sip. I sigh. "Why you asking me this? I told you this last night."

"Or early morning since it was one." I glare at him. "Sorry. I should have call that I was coming home late." I look at Buddy.

He look at me with milk spilling down the corner of his mouth. I guess he try to drink the milk from the bowl like I did. I smile and reach a hand out to his cheek. I wipe the milk off. "You are a messy eater ain't you." He rub his cheek against my hand the way cats does to know they want to pet. I laugh. "That's cute." I slide my thumb over the pale cheek.

"Hey Percy," I look at Frank with my hand still on his cheek, "take your pills." He place the bottle of pills on the table. I took my hand off the cheek and grab the pills. I glare at the damn thing. "Take it Perseus." I flinch at the use of my full name.

I sigh. "Why do I need to take them?"

"To stay focus." I look at him.

"Why? I didn't take them for a week before and I finish my last book without them in no problem. So there's no point right?" He raise a brow. I look down to the bottom. "But then again, I saw a lot of strange things. I still have a image of a flying black horse in my head."

"Exactly. Now take them." He tap the top of the bottle. I groan and took the top off. I drop two pills in my hand. I grab Frank's cup. "Hey! Get your own." He reach for his cup but I pull it out of his reach.

"Nah ah. You didn't get me a cup of water so I'm taking your juice." I smile.

"I swear. You more of a kid than Buddy is."

"Mean," I pout out. He roll his eyes.

_Ring! Ring!_

We both look towards the living room as Buddy throw his bowl at Frank. Hitting him on the chest. I started laughing when we look at him. His face stern and serious. His brows furrowed together with a scowl matching. "And you call me a kid!" I laugh out.

_Ring! Ring!_

Frank sigh. "I'll go get it." He got up and walk out. The ringing stop.

I look down to my hand where the pills rest on. I really don't want to take my pills. I can perfectly keep myself focus without them. I just hate it that they keep on telling me to take them. Even worse, they keep on asking me if I took them all day. It gets on my nerves. I clutch the pills in my hand.

I grab the bottle, open it and put the pills back. I close it. I look at Buddy who saw everything. I smile. I put my pointer finger against my lips. "Don't tell Frankie," I whisper. He didn't answer. Just cock his head to the side. I grab the juice and jug it down just when Frank enter the kitchen.

"That's Nyssa. She said your car is done fixing." I put the empty cup down on the table.

"That's great. I'll go get it." I stand up.

"No Percy." I look at him. "I'll get it. I already call a cab to come so don't worry about. Just stay here and," he pause and look at Buddy, "look after Buddy." Then he left. I sat back down on the chair.

I raise a brow at Buddy. "That was strange, wasn't it?" He hop off the chair and grab my hand. "What is it?" He start pulling. I got up from my seat and let him pull me. We didn't get too far. He drag me to the sliding door we have that connect the dining room and the backyard.

He pull the curtains away, showing the snowing wonderland. He pointed outside then look up to me. "You want to go outside?" Buddy look outside. The snow gently floating down on the floor. "I don't know if you can. We don't really have anything for you to wear to keep you warm." He grip my hand as he look up to me again. I purse my lips. "Unless..."

I pick up Buddy in my arms and left the room to the living room. I put down Buddy who looks really confuse. I grab the house phone and start dialing. A few rings later till a very clear but very annoyed voice answer, _"Dafuq Percy. Don't you know what time is it?"_

I laugh. "It's 11:30 am. You should be awake 'bout now."

He groan. _"Unlike you or anyone else, I don't have a job. I'm a house wife. Now, what do you what?"_

I chuckle. "Yeah, house wife. I bet you're more than that."

_"Percy! You have a dirty mind! Now get on why you woke me up!"_

I laugh. "Okay. Can you come over with some of your winter stuff?"

_"Huh? What for? And why mines?"_

I click my tongue. "Buddy wants to go outside in the snow. And your's like his size."

I hear him yawn. _"Fine. I guess." _There's a crashing sound then a shriek. _"Hey! Turn off the light! That's bright." _I couldn't help but laugh.

In the distance, a girl's voice came out, _"Leo! What are you still doing in bed? We're about to have lunch!"_

I smile. "Who's that?" Leo haves a girl in his room.

_"Nobody! Get out! You're not even suppose to be here!" _he yell.

_"What do you mean Nobody? I am not Nobody! Now, get out!" _the girl scream.

There's a tug. I look down to my left to see Buddy pulling on my shirt to the direction of the kitchen. "Hold on Buddy. Leo's going to bring clothes for to go outside. Okay?" I smile. He let go and run up the stairs. Tripping along the way.

_"Is that a phone? Leo! We're not suppose to have cellphones!" _Another shriek.

A loud thud is heard. A very distance, _"Calypso! Get off of me! I'll get up and go to lunch! Just get off!" _Another shriek and laughter came bounding up. _"Stop! That-that tickles!" _A soft, delicate laugh join in. It sounds familiar.

"Calypso," I let it roll on my tongue. The buzzing in the back of head seem to grow intense as the laughter keep going.

_"So, who were you talking to?" _she giggle out as her voice came closer. _"Hey!"_

_"No!" _Leo voice came out heavy breathing. _"I'll be there in a bit! Stop Calyp-" _And the dial tone came.

I look at the phone before putting it in it's holder. "Now that's weird. Calypso huh? Wonder who that is." I walk out the room just to see Buddy clumsily run down the stairs with Mrs. O'Leary right behind. I stood there watching him with a smile planted on my face.

He's just a kid. Unlike the one I saw in my dream. Eyes full of darkness and not so innocent. How much he look on that cloud seem to make him look out of place. The way his pale skin pop out under the bright sunlight. It was like I saw something I'm not suppose to see. It was heart broken.

Buddy trip on the last step and landed face first. I gave a very non-manly squeak as I ran to him. Mrs. O'Leary sitting next to his fallen body. I small laugh came out. "Buddy, are you okay?" He pick up his head and shook it. Making his hair go side to side. I help him up. "Man, you are all kinds of messy."

He look up to me. His forehead all head. I couldn't help to laugh of how all adorable he look.

* * *

><p>"Hello oh dear Percy. I got clothes!" Leo smile. He hand out a big bag as he close the door. "Where's Buddy? I want to put the clothes on him."<p>

I smile. "He's in the living room." Leo practically skip his way in the room. "Silly." I just about to follow him when the door swing open.

"No. Put that back in the car." Jason come in view. "Hey Perce." I wave.

"Aww, come on Jason. Leo get to dress him. Why don't me, too?" Piper came after, smiling up to me. Jason snatch the bag out of her hand and threw it over her head. "Hey! That was rude."

"Very rude exactly. That almost hit my head Jason. And that's because Leo have winter garment Piper. Hey Percy," Rachel greeted.

"And you have a dress you want to put on the poor fellow." Reyna came in. "Hello Perseus." I nodded. Who else is coming in?

A soft laugh came following after Reyna. Hazel pop in view. She smile up to me. "Good morning Percy. You have really nice friends." She walk after them to the living room.

"Perce!" Grover came in. He pat one of his clutches to my left leg. "It's going to be a fun day, ain't it?" I nodded as he laugh. My house is going to be over run!

Frank came in and close the door. He grab my hand and slam the car keys in my palm. "Car is fix. Just don't...um...catch anymore fallen boys." He smile.

I smile back. "I don't know about. So, there's no one else coming?" He barf out a deep laugh and shook his head.

"That's everyone, cuz." Then he follow after Hazel and the others. I slump. This is going to be rowdy.

I enter the room. Man, it's crowded. Leo and Piper have already took off the baggy shirt from Buddy's body. Piper slip on a shirt on him. Then I just notice, they're still wearing their winter garments. "So, are you all here?" I look at Jason then Rachel then at everyone else. "Don't ya'll have work?"

"This is my work," Piper said as she help Leo put the jeans on Buddy. "Hold him still, Leo." Buddy try to push Piper away. Not liking how she's close to his private.

"I'm trying to," Leo said. Jason grabs Buddy's hands. Buddy looks up to him and stick his tongue at Jason.

"I have a day off," Jason said.

Reyna shrug. "I'm the boss so I can have days off whenever." I raise a brow. "Also, Rachel drag me."

I look at Rachel. "You know why I'm here."

I snap my fingers. "That's right. To see the room. You could go right ahead if you want to. So early though."

Rachel roll her eyes. "I don't sleep in like you do. Come Reyna." Reyna groan as she follow Rachel to the guest room. "Be right back to join."

Join? I look at Grover. He smile. "I'm here to have fun. Right Leo?" Leo look up and nodded with a toothy grin on his face. Jason shook his head.

I look at Frank. He shrugs. "I brought Hazel to join since she didn't have anything to do." I look at her.

She smile. "I hope that's okay with."

"Yeah, It's okay. Just what do mean fun?" I look at Leo.

He zip up the jacket as Piper put on the beanie over the messy black hair. Leo look up with that toothy grin of his. "I call everyone that there's going to be snow day at Percy's." I groan. Leo is always doing this. "Annabeth didn't want to come. Full day of work like always." I basically saw Grover roll his eyes.

"Leo, it's time for the shoes." Leo nod. Eyes full of determination. Leo yank Jason's hands off of Buddy's then push Buddy on the second couch we have.

"Woah!" we all yell beside Piper who took one of Buddy's foot.

"Harsh dude," Grover commented.

"Leo," Jason start, "don't have to be rough."

"Yeah, Leo," Hazel says in a sweet voice. "You didn't need to push him that hard." Beside her, Frank shook his head in one of his hands.

"Really Leo," I came in, "no need to be."

Leo did that _tch tch_ thing. He look at me with a smile. "Says the one who throws him everywhere where ever you are." I open my mouth to say something back but only close it. He raise a brow. "Exactly, I win." Just when he said that, Buddy Kick him behind the knee with shoes on. Leo shriek as he tumble over but luckily, Jason caught him.

"Ohhh," Grover and I said in unison. "Damn, that kid have some kicks!" We both high-five each other. And not only because of Buddy, because we both said that together.

Hazel cover her mouth, trying to keep in her laughs. Along with Frank doing the same. Piper just bust out laughing. Jason though, seem to turn red from keeping his in. He gently settled Leo down on his knees. Buddy got off the couch, standing next to Leo. He pat his curly brown hair. Everyone started laughing all at once.

Leo pouted. "Not funny. That really hurts." Leo look up to his boyfriend who is laughing in his hair. "You're mean, too, Jason. You're not suppose to laugh at me. You suppose to comfort me." He pout even more. We start to get louder. "Rude."

"Mine side hurts," Hazel says. Frank seem to laugh harder. He grab Hazel around the waist and bring her close to him.

"Percy," Grover tug on my shirt. I look at him, still laughing. "It hurt so badly." He points to his stomach. I nodded. I point to my stomach also and we kept laughing.

"What is going on here?" Rachel says, standing next to Reyna. We broke out laughing louder and harder that even Leo join in.

"Man," Reyna said, "we're gone for ten minutes and they're going insane." Rachel nodded.

* * *

><p>Buddy looks so different under the snow. He wears black pants, a aviator jacket with a black shirt design with skulls underneath, a black beanie, black gloves, and tennis. He's wearing nothing but black besides that jacket. It makes him pop out of the white background. Mrs. O'Leary come up next to him. Lick his glove hand then run in the snow. Everyone came running outside.<p>

"Come on Buddy," Leo says. "Let's throw snowballs at Percy!" I smile. Buddy throwing snowballs. That gotta be cu-wait! What?! "Ready?" Leo had already have Buddy holding a snowball in his hand, ready to throw. Leo smile down to him.

I wave my hands. "Wait! Why are you always teaching him silly things, Leo?!"

He shrug. "Because it's fun. Throw!" And I can't believe Buddy did throw. He hardly listens to me.

Buddy threw the white, frozen ball of water. It hit straight on my face. I felt the iciness hit my nose and in my month. I tumble over and fell on my butt. I spit out the snow as Leo laugh. "Don't you have aim Bud," I mummer.

"Aw man, I love you so much Buddy," Leo coo as he hug Buddy. He turn towards where Jason is at. "Jason!" He look at Leo. "Can I keep Buddy?" Jason furrow his brow and open his mouth to say something but instantly got hit by a snowball.

"Ha! Got you Jay!" Piper jump in joy. Her choppy brown hair going up and down with her.

Jason wipe the snow off. "No!" He yell at Leo before picking up a handful of snow. "You're going to get it Pipes!" He ran after her.

Leo pouted. "No fair. I really wanted to keep you," he says in Buddy's beanie. I started to laugh.

I got up. "Jason knows that Buddy's mine." I smile at him. All he did is scoff and stick his tongue at me. Buddy grabs Leo's arms. "See?" Leo let go.

"Oh, shut up Percy. He still likes me." He hug Buddy again for a quick second. I smile at him. Then another snowball hit me on my face. "He also listens to me too!" That little latino boy did a dirty trick!"

"You whisper in his ear." He grin. I pointed at both of them. "I'm going to get both of you." I dodge another snowball thrown at me by Buddy. I look at him and smile.

"That smile is not healthy, Perce," Leo commented. I raise a brow before running to them.

* * *

><p>We all are sitting in a circle laughing our lungs out. After an hour of a snowball fight, we decided to take a break. That and also because Jason and I keep on throwing snowballs at each other like our life depends on it. Which leads to him to tackle me to the ground and start piling snow on me. Then Buddy tackle Jason to the ground. That's where it stop.<p>

Fun. It was hilarious! Everyone laugh.

From where I sit to my right is Buddy, Leo, Jason, Piper, Reyna, Rachel, Frank, and finally Hazel on my left. Mrs. O'Leary rolling around in the middle of the circle. Grover had left like ten minutes ago after Buddy's tackle. It's a small circle but it felt comfortable. Everyone talk and laugh after.

Leo giggle. "Well you're mean so fuck you too Rach." Rachel shook her head but laugh at the remark.

"Ah, nope," Rachel says. "You are cute and all Leo but I would like to keep my virginity." She smile.

"Whoa," Hazel say. Leo laugh at the shock expression on her face. "You're a virgin?" Rachel nodded.

"Yep," Reyna clap a hand on Rachel's back. "She's a twenty-one year old virgin just like Percy here." I blink as she point a finger at me. How did this end up on me? We were talking about how bad Leo's jokes are!

"Really?" Hazel look up to me with those big golden eyes. I gulp.

Frank sigh. "Yeah Hazel." He laugh. "My poor cousin has a girlfriend but is a virgin." I glare at him.

"Aw, poor Percy," Piper pipe in. "He will never get laid."

Jason look right at me. "It's okay. She will come around." Beside him, both Piper and Leo pretend to cry into their hands. I roll my eyes.

"You're all mean," I stated, making everyone laugh. I pout. "Nobody is making fun of Rachel."

"Well," Reyna chime. "Rachel never had a boyfriend so it's kind of obvious." Rachel punch her on the arm then scowl.

I look at Buddy. "At less you don't make fun of me, huh Bud?" Buddy look up to me and stick his tongue at me. I pout even more.

"I guess Buddy does make fun of you," Hazel giggle next to me. I puff a breath out as everyone laugh. I smile then join in the laughter with them.

It's fun to have a some time together with my friends. And now that Hazel and Buddy join the group, it almost seem complete. If only Annabeth is here to laugh with us. Without string bean with her.

"Hey! What are you doing sitting in the cold?" We all look to the sliding door and see Annabeth standing there with her arms cross. "Are you all trying to get sick?"

"I don't get sick!" Leo laugh out. Jason shove his head to the side. "Hey!"

Jason smile. "You don't get sick because of me dipweed." Leo pouted. Piper laugh.

"Annabeth!" Rachel scream, making Reyna jump beside her. She playfully shove her. "I'm sorry." Reyna just roll her eyes. "Annabeth, come join us in this little bonfire of ours."

"This is a bonfire?" Hazel ask. "There's no fire in the middle. Only a black collie instead." Mrs. O'Leary bark causing Hazel to jump.

Frank chuckle. "Hazel, sweetie, it's a metaphor." She blankly look at him. He sigh. "Nevermind."

I laugh. I look back at Annabeth. "Yeah, come on and join us. It'll be fun." I grab Buddy and pull him on my lap. He look up to me with a scowl before drawing in the snow. I pat the snow besides me. "Come on." Annabeth roll her eyes but close the door and walk to us.

Leo reach out to Buddy. "No. Let him sit on my lap." Annabeth sat in between us. "Aw." Leo look up to Jason. "Can I sit in your lap Superman?" Jason rolls his eyes at the given nickname but grabs Leo's waist and plop him on his lap.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Jason question. Leo cuddle closer to Jason's chest.

Piper nudge Jason's arm. "You know you like it when Leo calls you that." Jason face brighten as Leo laugh under him.

"It is true," Annabeth fact in. She smirk. "You do like how Leo calls you Superman. Even when you're in bed together." Everyone laugh while both Jason's and Leo's faces turn in a very deep shade of red.

Leo bury his face in Jason's jacket. "You're so mean guys," Jason remark.

* * *

><p>I walk in the house, yelling out, "Leo keep a eye on Buddy while I go to the restroom. He can wonder off sometimes!"<p>

He wave to me and shouted, "Got it man!" before Jason flick him on the nose saying he's too loud. I close the sliding door.

Man, it's hot in the house. I unzip my jacket and threw it on the dining table. "Much better," I mummer to myself. I walk out the dining room towards the hallway where the restroom is located. I really got to go pee. I look in the living room to see Annabeth talking on the phone. I keep walking.

"Octavian, I'll come over as soon as I'm done here okay?" I stop right beside the staircase. A part of me what to hear the one-sided conversation but the other part just what to go pee. "Look...okay, I'll leave right now jus-...alright...got it." There's a deadly pause. I look down the hallway where the toilet is located. Need to pee.

"Yes Octavian," she giggle. She _giggle_?! Ah, nope. I walk in the room just when a, "I love you too," came out her mouth. I snatch her phone off her ear. "Percy?!"

I yell right in the touch phone, "You're dead Octavian!" I threw the phone on the ground and stomp on the phone a few times. I glare at her.

"P-Percy, I can ex-explain," she stutter. I smile and wave my hand between us. Saying that she have the floor. She open her mouth a couple of times, trying to make words come out. When nothing came out, she close her mouth and sigh. "Look, Percy." She look me right in the eyes. Face in serious mode. "I've been cheating on you for the past two months. I'm sorry."

I flinch. Now that hurts. I was going to say a whole speech about how I knew she been cheating on me but the smartest thing that came out is,"Huh?" How did I became a writing again?

Annabeth puff out her cheeks and glare at me. "I told you I've been cheating on you for two months and all you got to say is _'huh'_?! What? No explosion or stomping your feet?" She kick the ground. "Why are you just staring at me?!"

I'm baffle that's what. She thinks I am a five year old. I stare at her wide-eyed before sighing. "I think you should go."

She roll her eyes. "Agree." Then she stomp past me to towards the door. "Bye guys." I turn around and see everyone gather under the kitchen's archway. I hear the door close.

Silence fill the house. Mrs. O'Leary walk right through the group, lick my hand, and jump on the couch. I bit my lip and swift uncomfortably on the spot I'm standing on. I do not like the silence.

"So," Reyna speaks first, "if it helps you, me and Rachel been knowing that's she been cheating." I stare at her.

"Really?" I ask. No surprise they know. Buddy walk through the crowd. "Was he the only one outside?"

"Yeah," Rachel reply. "He went chasing after Mrs. O'Leary then Leo went chasing after him."She look up to Jason. "Leo in?" Buddy came wobbling to me, shaking he's legs with each step making snow fall out.

Jason look behind him and nodded. "Yeah but he look like he's dead." Jason went back.

"Must be a lot of running for him," Frank mummer. Buddy came and hug me. His small arms wrapping around my stomach. I hug him back.

A hand grab my shoulder. I look to Hazel who have a small yet gentle smile on her face. "Don't worry about it. You'll find a great partner. But now, I think Buddy is worry about you." She motion her head towards the boy in front of me.

I look down to him, meeting his dark brown eyes. I smile. "Thanks Hazel. That helps." I look up to Frank. "Frankie, can we share Hazel?" Frank raise a brow.

"We're sharing Hazel?" Leo ask walking right in front of the staircase. "I also want to share Hazel!" Then he pointed to Frank who grabs Leo's wrist. "I also want to share you Franny!"

"Nobody is sharing!" Frank yell. Hazel laugh besides me.

"Please no," says Pipes, shaking her head.

"Why not?" Leo whine.

"Because nobody doesn't no how to control you Leo," said Jason.

Leo pouted. "And nobody can't control you either Superman." Jason open his mouth then stick his tongue at his boyfriend. Leo grin. "Thought so."

"Piper controlled him for a while," Reyna says. Ah, that's right, Jason and Piper use to date.

"Until Percy found him and Leo in the guest room two years ago about to fuck each other," Rachel says. Leo's and Jason's faces flush.

Piper cover her mouth. "Percy didn't really need to shout it through the entire house though. I already knew what was going on." Jason sharply look at Piper wide-eyed. The girls all giggle to themselves. Frank let go of Leo's wrist.

Buddy squeeze me through the hug. "Hey Leo, who's Calypso?" All the girl's stop but everyone look at me.

Leo blink. "Who?" Why do they're always do this?

I sigh. "Calypso?" He blink again. "From this morning phone call?" He blankly stare at me like everyone else. I scratch the back of my head as the other run through Buddy's hair. "Calypso? She was tickling you to wake up for lunch?"

"Percy?" I look at Piper. Her eyes full of worry. "Have you taken your pills?" Her voice have seem to change. More clearer but yet foggy. It makes me want to tell the truth.

"Yes," I lie.

* * *

><p>Bubbles form through the black hair that's now wet. My fingers scrub the head very carefully but making sure to clean thorough. I snake my hands forward and lightly grip the hair and pull the head towards me. Letting the head rest on my bare chest. Dark brown met green. I smile. "Hey, Bud, I guess you only know my girlfriend for two days before I got dump." I sigh. "And you only been here for five days. If you count today, that's six."<p>

He blink up at me as he splash the water in front of him. I squinted my eyes.

"Can you count?" Another blink. "Went away with your memories right? Figures." I lightly shove his head back. I grab a handful of water and pour it on his head. "Along the fact that you can't do anything by yourself."

"Hey Percy," frank call as he enters the bathroom. "Mrs. O'Leary just tore th-" I look up to him. "Why are you in the bath with Buddy?"

I shrug. "He seem to like it." I pour another handful of water on him then scrub away the subs off. "He haven't run away yet. It seem to work." I got up.

"You're in your boxers." I roll my eyes.

"Well, yeah. You seem to think I might take advantage on the poor kid." I sat on the side of the tub and unplug the tub. I grab Buddy.

_Click!_

What was that? "Yeah. Sorry about that."

I look at him. "Is that your cellphone?" I set Buddy on his feet.

Frank click his tongue as he stuff his cell in his pocket. "Yep." I raise a brow. "Just sending a picture to Leo. That's all."

I sigh and threw the towel over Buddy's head. "What picture?" He starts to back up in the hall. "Frank. Did you-you did didn't you? You took a picture of me and Buddy didn't you?" Frank ran out the room and down the stairs. "Dammit. I'm going to be tease tomorrow."

Huh, I forgot to ask Rachel about the guest room.

* * *

><p>"Keep a look out Jason," I command. I flash the light on the doorknob and slip in the two metals in the lock. The clouds cover the night sky making everything more darker. The snow lightly fell down from the sky like nothing is wrong in the world. In their world there isn't but in ours,...there's a lot.<p>

"Why am I here instead of Reyna?" Jason ask. The top metal slip out.

I sigh. "You're more quieter and always on guard." I hear him hum next to me. I slip in the metal back in. Silence fell between us. Turning the metals here and there 'til I here the click of the lock being unlock. "So, how's Leo?"

"Hm? Oh, okay, I guess. Haven't spend time together when we're not over here. Monsters," he whisper out. "Should we be doing this on the front door?"

I still my hands on the spot and look at him. "Why you ask that?"

he shrug. "Our hair is really out there. Don't you think?" I growl. I twist my left hand to the right while the right goes left. The knob unlock. "Two more, Rachel." I look up the two big locks. This is going to take forever. "The neighbors could see us."

I twist the knob and gently push. "Damn, I was hopping Percy forgot to lock the others. Then you should have put on a beanie and anyway, it's one in the morning." I set the pick-locking tools in place in the lock. "Nobodies going to be awake."

"Okay, whatever you say Oracle." I roll my eyes. "So the guest room. What did you saw?" It unlock. That was easy. I stood up and look at the last lock. I try to open the door again. Nope. "Rachel?"

"Strong magic. Very, very strong." I tap my chin. I look at Jason. "It's different. That magic is more difficult. I don't know where to point it to."

Jason raise a brow and swift in he's spot. "Magic that is strong enough to close a porter?" I nodded.

The only porter to go through without none of my demigod friends eaten alive by monsters is the closet in Percy's and Frank's guest room. It connects to one of the doors of the Big House and a path through the tunnel at Jupiter. But when Nico threw the furniture at the closet, something magical block the porter, not letting in anyone in. With or without the furniture blocking it. The magic is there.

The closest porter to get to this pink house is Annabeth's so call apartment building. Hidden under the mist. And that's thirty minutes away; anything can happen in thirty minutes.

"Man, where did he go, Rachel?" I jab the metals in the lock. I can feel his stare jabbing me in my red head of mines. "Rachel, I wasn't there -neither of us seven was- to see what happen to Nico. Both camps saw. Everyone did yet you order everyone to keep us in the dark. Even Calypso knows and she was with us." he stomp hi foot. "What happen to Nico?"

I pull the tools out and glare at him. "I don't like talking about it!" I sigh and shook my head. I look him in his sky blue eyes of his. "You look me in the eye and see the emotion when I remember that horrible afternoon."

He did. Blue meeting green. It took five long minutes till he took a step back. His eyes going from annoy to sad. "Hurt," he whisper.

"Exactly." I went back to the lock. Jabbing the metals like I was stabbing Octavian in the stomach. Oh, how much I want that. I twist and turn dozen of times on the lock. Ten minutes later and I snap the damn metals out. I sigh. "Taken."

"Hm?" I look at Jason before looking up to the moonless sky. The snow gently gazing my skin.

"Nico. He was taken by some blonde." I look back at Jason. Confusion written all over his face. "He, um...was just walking to the Big House a week after coming back with Reyna, Hedge, and the Athena statue and he was tire as hell. We all left him alone as he rest up. That day, I was telling Octavian not to sacrifice the poor Hello Kitty and give it to one of the young ones." Jason scoff.

"Of course. I would always tell him that, too." I nodded. I jab the tools back in the lock. "Continue. Please."

I twist and turn. "Then it went green all of a sudden. The way I have a vision. I saw something I didn't like instead of saying a stupid riddle. When I can see, I ran. Leaving Octavian. All the way to the Big House. I even stole a bow and a quiver of arrows from one of the Apollo kids." Tears tickle down my cheeks.

"Rachel, you don't ha-"

"No. I'm already telling you." I took a breath. "When I got there, Nico was about to walk up the steps. So small and fragile. Then a blinding light came out of no where next to him. When it die, Nico was on the ground with a tall blonde guy in white stood in front of him. Looking down like he was a monster. And man he was hot as fuck, too bad I saw what was going to happen." The lock unlock.

"It's open," Jason says. He flew the door open.

"He grabs Nico off the ground by the collar of his shirt. He started speaking silently to him, making Nico mad by the second. Campers round the big house with weapons and shields from both camps. Chiron came out and pointed a arrow at his blonde head. Ordering to let go of the boy. He look at Chiron than to us. Those blue eyes sent shivers up all of ours spines. It like I felt the dozen shivers go down my own spine." I gulp, not wanting to say anymore after.

I stare up the staircase. I continue. "It felt like it happen just this past afternoon. So clear and focus." I clear my throat, tiring to not sound like I'm choking. Didn't work. "The guy...he said in a clear, flat, monotone, _'This boy does not belong here. He is dangerous and very powerful. He will come with me to where he belongs. He will not be coming back. Ever. Again.' _" I pause.

"Wh-what happen?" I can see Jason shivering. I know it's not from the cold.

"He grew wings. White beautiful wings that seem to be only on angels. Then the halo pop on his head. We all took a step back. Even Chiron did. He look like the real deal angel. I pull my arrow up, ready to shoot. Nico started jerking in the guys hold. Screaming and kicking. He didn't even have the strength to pull his sword out of the shadows. The man put a hand to Nico's forehead. That when I fire." I look at Jason. "It bonce. The arrow bounce off a force-field. Chiron was the closest and he try to stand the guy with an arrow but he was also bounce off. Then everyone attack."

"You don't need to say anymore. Please," Jason beg. I smile up at him. "What?"

"You really care about Nico huh?" He look at me blankly. "I know what happen to Nico when you two went to see Eros." Jason eyes widen.

"You know?" I nodded. "I-I-I didn't even tell anyone. How - how did you know?" I pointed to myself. He face palm himself. "Oracle of Delphi."

"Yep, may I continue?" He nodded. "Um,...nobody couldn't get through. We use so many things. Both Romans and Greece. Then another flash of light. Not blindly like the last time. We can see through it. What we saw was...something. Nico was glowing. Like a Supernatural sit when the angels kill the demons."

"What?"

I wave my hand. "Nothing. Light brightly pour out of his eyes and his mouth. He wasn't screaming. I think he wasn't. But when the light died...the guy drop him. We all stare at him. He had pure black wings." I pause, watching Jason's expression. Confusion. "He grabs Nico's hair then in a flash of white light, they were gone. Force-field along. So big question is, how does a demigod have wings and who did that angel work for? We've been searching for more over two year."

Jason walk in the house. "You never try to look through Nico's future?"

I shook my head. "I couldn't see anything after that. Like something is blocking it. Just like Percy." We both look at each other. "Do you think something is going to happen on Christmas? Last year wasn't really so good."

Jason shrug. "I can't see the future like you. Not even Octavian can see. We just going to see what will happen in three days."

"You met two days?" He look at me. "It's already tomorrow." I smile.

He roll his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Let's get inside the house. No shoes." He enters, leaving his shoes outside.

"Got it. Don't want to leave tracks." I enter after. I gulp as I close the door, fearing what I might find from Nico's head.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_Whew, I'm done. So much words. I never felt so tire before. I hope you like it and the confusion would ease down. Hopefully. I just probably confuse you even more. -.- Review if you wish. PM me if you have question or put it in the review, I will answer. Ta-tah! :3_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **__I feel tire. I wanted to do this before school started but I didn't have time. I really don't want to go to school and just want to type my fanfic but I have to do something in my life in the future. I wish writing fanfiction is an option. Boo. :( Anyway, this is chapter 7! Woo! Yeah! I feel really tire. Let's go. :3_

_**_Full Summary: _**_Nico di Angelo is an angel from heaven and he have accidentally let the hell hounds loose. From the Head of the Angel, his sister Bianca di Angelo, have punish him by sending him down to Earth to find love. In which he only shows to his sister and definitely not to the mortals who he really hates. Right next to the other angels. Percy was just having a normal day dropping off his blonde girlfriend home when a boy in black fallen on his car. He has the weirdest friends any 21 yr old writer can have but he doesn't know they're hiding something behind him. And the boy in black, is part of this secret and somehow - just somehow - will change his life from normal to absolutely crazy.__

**__Disclaimer:__**__ I do not own. If only.__

**__Yikes!:__**__ So the day it is right now in the chapter, is December 23rd. The day before Christmas Eves. Thursday. A week having Nico. Percy got Nico on the 16th of December on a Thursday. Uh, I made Christmas day on Saturday without relieving it...Awesome! I think I should make Nico talk 'bout now, right?__

* * *

><p><span><em>~Rachel P.O.V.~<em>

Jason slowly open the door to Percy's bedroom. He walk quietly in and held the door for me. "Such a gentlemen Jason," I whisper as I pass him. He shush me.

"Go do your stuff," Jason whispers. "I'll look out for Frank." I nodded. Jason close the door but left a crack to see through. Frank's bedroom is just down the hall and he doesn't know we're here. No one. Just Chiron and Mr. D. A little quest for me to go through Nico's little head and having one friend going for a look out.

Neither Jason nor me likes the idea of this quest. Even Chiron.

But since my power of being the Oracle of Delphi, it grows. Now I can is the future by visions. Go through dreams. Even see the past a little bit. Probably even send messages through their mind. It will help the idea of where Nico have been this whole time. If only I can bend spoons.

I round the foot of the bed to Nico's side. Percy sleeps on his left side of the bed, facing the door while Nico sleeps on the right, facing the window. I kneel on the floor facing Nico. He's curl up on his side like a little kid. He looks like a little kid. Twelve? When he was taken, he was fourteen. During the war. He's been gone for almost three years, he should be at less seventeen.

I sigh. This is a pain.

I shook my left arm besides me. I gently push the black locks out of his face. His skin seem a little tanner but still deathly pale. I put my left hand on his forehead very softly. Here goes nothing.

I close my eyes and concentrate on the main objective. Where has he been?

It's white. That's all I'm getting. I push more into it. There's something blocking it. A wall. _Magical _wall. I furrow my brows together. I force myself harder to the point my head throb. My whole body tense up. Then it went white.

I'm on a cloud. Why a cloud? Wait...this is reminding me something. Frank told me Percy had a dream the other night he was on a cloud. With Nico and a girl calling him from far away. And Nico being on a unicorn? Something like that. I don't know what Percy's cloud looks like, my just seem weird.

The floor is a white cloud. Fluffy and misty around my feet. There's white walls around. Making it a -probably- medium size square room. No ceiling up above, showing the clear blue sky with clouds passing by here and there. Right in front of me is a gorgeous white throne-like-chair perch up on a set of it's own clouds. It seem to glow all by itself. Next to that is a pair of double doors.

They seem scary for some reason.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare?" I look to my right. A kid. That what pops up. A little girl in a white gown that reach all the way to the ground, shimmering at the hem. Her tannest-olive skin brighten under the sunlight. She haves the same black, silky hair and big, dark brown eyes like Nico. She must be the big sister. "Yeah, the doors are pretty scary."

"Bianca di Angelo," I said. She turn her head back to facing the window. I didn't even notice that. I walk towards her. "You reincarnated yourself. What you doing here?"

She look at me and gave a nice sweet smile. "Yes, I am reincarnated. Just not in the way you think though." Then something happen. A pair of white wings came right out of her back, spreading by her side. A halo pop on top of her head. I gasp. "As you can see."

I couldn't find any words to say. Bianca is an angel just like that guy that took Nico away. "H-how?" I stutter. She laugh.

"Well," she look back out through the window, "our mom. She's a angel as of the last name." I look at her. Completely confuse what she said. "Mom, was sent down to Earth for a punishment. She met Dad. She entirely fled from here when she had me. Later on have Nico." She smile at that. "Hid for twelve years with us as also have help from Dad. Until Queen find us and order Lord to kill us." She sigh. "Neither Nico nor I were born with wings."

"Then how did you two got them?" I look outside the window. I see building on the next cloud over.

"I got mines after telling Dad I want to be reincarnated. _'This is your other life my little Princess,' _is what he said. Nico though-..." I heard her gulp. I face her. I almost gasp. Bianca seem almost pale like her little brother. Even shaken. "He got his forcefully. You know, you saw it." I nodded. Her voice is so broken. "I watch it too. It was horrible. I didn't want it to be like that. I wish I could have stop it somehow."

I gulp."Why did they do it? And who is this Queen and Lord?"

She look at me. Right in my green eyes. "The Queen order her top angel of her private servants to fetch him. It took years to find him. Demigod or not, I hid him through my magic. Even now."

"That explain the porter." She nodded.

"Yes, I am clearly sorry about that but I can't let Queen know where he is at all." She tilted her head. "Do you not know who the Queen and Lord really is?" I shook my head. Bianca roll her eyes. "Who do you think is the Queen and the King of Mt. Olympus?"

I slap myself on my forehead. "Of course, Hera, the Queen of Heaven, and Zeus, the Lord of the Gods. I feel sooo smart." She giggle.

"Yes indeed. You just have a red-head moment." I click my tongue and pouted. "Anymore questions?" She raise a brow.

"Yeah, who was that guy that took Nico away?" She scowl.

"Thomas," she growl out. She must not like this Tommy boy. "He is the Queen's top angel of her private servants. He is the one summon to get Nico. He is the one that wanted my little Neeks dead when he saw his wings."

"I hate that guy even more." She nodded in agreement. "What do you mean 'private servants'?"

She look back out the window. "Queen have many angels under her rainbow dress but she have ten top angels that are the most powerful. Nico and I could easily bump two angels out of that top ten but being the children of Hades, she will not approve."

"And where do that leave you two be?" Her wings flutter angrily

"Me being the head of the angels just like Mom and Nico as...," she seem to shallow, "...the outsider that everyone treats like trash." A thump sound fill the white room.

"What was that?" I ask. Bianca look up to me and smile.

"Honestly Rachel, I didn't expect you at all 'til you try to go through Nico's memories. That can cause real trouble for Neeks." I raise a brow. "Mostly cause him to regain his memories -in which I didn't mean to make him lose- but I want him to help Percy get his back. You know how trouble that is when he lose them and try to remember it." I open my month to say something but I saw her eyes drift past me. I turn and follow her gaze.

I can't believe it. Percy is standing there looking down at his feet where the cloud is misty over them in his ducky pajamas and blue t-shirt.

"My next visitors. He can't see nor hear you but I will not talk to you or I'll look weird talking to myself in front of him." She smile up to me. "I'm also trying to help him too."

I sigh. "Oh, great. I'll just watch and maybe even scream in your ear. I guess." Percy look up at us and straighten. Just fun.

_~Percy's P.O.V~_

It's weird to be back on a cloud. The first thing that came to mind is, _'Where's the unicorn?'_,which is not a smart question to think. It's different though. White walls make a little room without the ceiling. There's a pretty white throne that Annabeth would probably drool all over. Not sure about the double doors. They seem scary to go I look more to the right of the double doors.

I straighten up and said, "Hello." I gave a sheepish grin. A little girl about the age of twelve stood in front of a giant window looking out to the clouds with a smile painted on her face.

She wore a green floppy cap that almost cover her tannest-olive face, along with her black hair in a braid over one of her shoulders. A pair of camouflage pants with a silver jacket. There seem be slight visible freckles over her nose and cheeks. She looks familiar.

She move her hat back to reveal a pair dark brown eyes just like Buddy's. "Hello Perseus. You've grown. Though your hair is little longer last time I check on you." She shine me a smile.

I'm so confuse. I rub the back of my neck. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" I pat my head and slightly pull my hair. "How is my hair long? It's just above the ear." She gave a little sweet laugh.

"Ah, you don't know me but I know you. A lot more than you now yourself. As your hair, you can't see what I see since it's hidden under the mist." I arch a brow. I don't know what she just say. "But let's talk about that boy you have."

That caught my attention. "Buddy? Why did you bring him up?" She nodded as she move towards the white chair. "Wait. Where am I? Who are you? And why am I having myself dream on top of a cloud?"

She sat on the chair. "Buddy huh? He doesn't usually like nicknames but since I accidentally lost his memories, he won't even care what you call. Maybe." She pause as she strum her nails on the arms.

"Accidentally lost his memories? Doesn't like-who are you?" She smile.

"Bianca di Angelo. Nice to meet you Perseus Jackson."

I shook my head and walk towards the big window. Maybe I break the window and jump out. I less I'll wake up before I hit the ground.

"That window there is shatterproof. You can't break it." I look at.

I sigh. "Why am I here?"

"To talk about..._Buddy."_ She said his name like it was weird.

"Why?"

She cross her legs. Her whole face drop the smile and turn serious. "To help. You want to find his home right?" I slowly nodded. "Then shush it and listen." I open my mouth to say something but she continue. "His black toga and his sandals, you still got them in your closet. Get the sandels. Tear the soles off."

I scrunch my brows together. "What? Are you nuts?"

"Yes," she answer truthfully. "Be quiet. One of the sandals have a paper in it. Each time he's always in trouble, he writes out his feelings on a piece of paper. Get it."

"You're strange. And how do you know this, Bianca?" She smile even bigger than before. Then her form shimmer. Literally shimmer.

Lights pour out of her small twelve year old body. It wasn't really bright to the point I have to avoid my eyes but when it died, I wish I had. She sat there in that beautiful white chair in a long white gown that seem to blend in to the cloud. Her long black hair flow freely down over her shoulders. Her tannest-olive skin glimmer. No green floppy cap hiding her face.

But I couldn't stop looking at those big dark brown eyes of her's. They remind me of Buddy's.

"Nice make-over," I stupidly said. She just gave me her pearly whites. Then something white spread by her sides. Something golden pop on top of her head. White wings and a halo. "I'm talking to an angel. In a dream. Take me back to sleeping with Buddy."

I saw her flinch before bringing her hand up to rub her forehead. "You're skeptical with angels and heaven and all that, aren't you?"

"Duh. If there was a god, why did He let my dad leave my mom and I?" I held my hands up in surrender mode.

She soon her head and did that _ tch-tch_ thing with her mouth. "Oh, you are going to eat those words, Percy Jackson. You really are." She flashine me another smile. "Just listen to me, okay? Go to his sandals and find that paper."

I took a quick glance out the window behind me before looking back at her. "Why are telling me this?"

Her smile shrink and became sad. "To help both of you and Buddy." I bit my bottom lip.

I don't know why but for some reason, I believe her. To help me to find out who is Buddy. To how to find out. But when she said that part of helping both me and Buddy, it seem like it have more into it. Something hidden.

I nodded. "Okay, I'll do what you say." There was a loud bang. "What was that?" Another one. I look at the double doors. It shook.

"That's not good," Bianca says. "You've gotta go. Before they come in." I open my mouth to protest, but with a wave of hand, the clouds seem to come closer.

_~Back to Rachel's P.O.V.~_

Another bang ribble through the non-ceiling room. I watch the double doors rattle and shook, making it even more creepier. "What is that?" I ask as Bianca hop off from the chair.

"Thomas and some other angels. I was wondering when they're going to come." She walk to the door and put a hand on it. "There, that should hold them for a few more minutes."

I pointed at the doors. "What do mean 'going to come'? Why did they come?" I can feel my voice rising from anger. She turn to me.

"Queen must have sense Percy when he came. Send in Thomas and his followers. Shold have known. You have to leave."

"Can't they easily sense me sense I'm mortal?" I ask.

"No, Oracle of Delphi keeps you hidden and safe. Percy is a demi so that make sense." The doors violently shook behind her. "I'm sending you back." Her hand raise to my forehead.

I duck and took a step back. "Whoa there, sweetheart, I still have questions. Why not you get Percy his memories back instead of sending a empty headed kid? Why not give it back when he was here?!"

She groan. "I did tried. You all was giving him those pills so I couldn't help. Now he's not taking them but Nico is involve so if I try now, there'll be earthquakes and floods. That's not good since it's snowing." Bianca said all this in a calm voice but with a serious face.

I gruff. "Why is Nico the one who have to get Percy's memories? Will Nico get his memories back? If he does, will he remember Percy?" Banging came from the double doors.

She stare at me for a while. "Neeks is the reason why Percy lost them. The way you and Chiron try to tell him that Nico is taken but ya'll made it sound like he died. Neeks will get his memories back but I don't know about you all. I erase all the memories he had of ya'll down on earth."

I scrunch my nose. "Why did you do that?" I shadow sweep over us. We both look up to the sky to see a blonde boy about the age of sixteen flying above us. It's not Thomas. "Don't tell me they can go through there."

"They can't. This room is heavily enchanted with strong magic for keeping angles in and out. They can't even see us from the outside, only we can see from the inside. Those doors is only way in and out of this room. Are you donw with the questions?"

The doors creak. A huge crack form on one of doors from the top to all the way of the knob. "You didn't answer my other question. Why did you erase Nico's memories of us?" I'm getting real tire of this.

Another crack appear on the door. Then I hear a big gruffy voice that it send shivers up my spine. Thomas.

"No time," Bianca says. "You need to leave. Now! He will wake." Her wings folded back then heavily flap foward, knocking me off my feet.

_~Jason's P.O.V~_

It's been ten minutes standing here being on guard. Just watching through the crack of the door just in case Frank comes out of his room. Watching Percy drool in his sleep. Watching Rachel sit there with her eyes close as one of hand rested on a sleepy Nico forehead.

At less she's getting a hang of her powers.

I softly hit my head on the wall I've been leaning on. I'm so bored. If Leo was here, I would be entertain for an whole hour or so. Both of us can do a whole lot in just ten minutes. I smirk at the thought.

I tilt my head as I look at Rachel. I never notice how much she looks like Merida from Brave. That frizzy red hair and those green eyes and that way she holds her bow and arrow. If she only wears a blue dress and somehow gets a bulls-eye.

I shouldn't have watch that movie with Pipes and Leo before this quest.

Percy stir in his sleep. He flip over and grabs Nico's waist. He pulls him close. I straighten up as I saw Rachel. She fell over on the ground with a very heard able thump. "Rachel!" I harshly wishper as I round the bed. I sat on my knees and pull her in my arms. "Rachel. Come on. Wake up."

Percy stir from the bed. He's waking up. "Angels," she mutter. Angels? No time for angels.

I slightly shook her. "Come on. Percy is going to wake up." I flick her nose. "Wake up." Her eyes flutter open.

"Nico is an angel who have been punish," she says in a scratchy voice. I know that voice. Two voices speaking through one. One old, one Rachel's. "Sister is being punish for good."

I groan. "This is not the time Delphi. Can you come back when we don't have a quest?" Rachel's eyes became a foggy-misty green as green smoke come spurting out of her mouth. I bow my head. "Really? Now?"

"The Knapper will come for the boy. Fallen as she will be to be brave. Son of seas will remember but will come with a price. Head of Angels shall come back. The staff will fight." Then Rachel's head fell back.

"Delphi, that didn't even ryme non is challenging." I violently shook her.

"She says "fuck you"," Rachel cough out. I help her sit up. "We need to go. I have a lot of inform. And Delphi was actually trying to tell you without giving out a riddle. She was speaking idiot." She cough a few more. "How long was I in there?"

"Ten minutes." I bit my bottom lip. "Sorry Delphi. Didn't need to be rude. Come on Oracle." I stood up and held my hand out. "Let's go before-" I stare at the two in bed.

"Seems longer." Rachel grabs my hand. "Jason?" She follow my gaze and gasp. "That is who she means that he will wake."

Percy lay right behind Nico with an arm wrap around the smaller one's waist. Drooling and all. But Nico, stare up at us blankly with those big dark brown eyes of his. They didn't hold the confusion we always see, they hold the old Neeks's eyes. Full of sadness and darkness. Things that his age should not see.

I gulp. Sometimes those eyes give me the hibby-jibbies. It even leave us frozen in our spots.

His mouth slowly open. "Jason? Rachel?" We both jump at our own names. His voice seem to got a little bit deeper. "What are you doing here?" His voice drift off as his eyes slowly close back, going into a deep sleep.

"He remembers," is the first thing Rachel says. She grip my hand. "He remembers." A smile break through her tan face as I try to pry her hand off of mines.

"Ow, okay. Please let go. My hand is-" Then I hear something. A door opening. Frank! I forgot about Frank! I pull her towards the window, opening it with one hand. Letting the cold whether in. "We need to leave."

"Through the window?!" she harshly whisper. "We are not going through the window!" I shoot her a look.

"Unless you what to tell Frank why we're here, go ahead." She shoot me one of her looks

"Window." She wrap her arms around my neck as I carefully wrap a rm around her waist. "Let's go Superman." I groan.

I jump out the window and float in the air. I silently close the window. "Don't call me that." I lift us up to the front of house where our shoes are at.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **I am done! This took too long. I was like ass-hearty writing this. Or typing. Wateve. I didn't double check or even Sigler check so if the Grammer is wrong, I'm sorry. I just want to sleep now. Review. PMs. Favorite. Follow. Whatever. Ta-tah. :3_


	8. Chapter 8

_**_**_A/N:_**_**__I've got the last book! Now I got to understand how to keep going with the rest of the story. Lets see.___

_**_**_Full Summary: _**_**__Nico di Angelo is an angel from heaven and he have accidentally let the hell hounds loose. From the Head of the Angel, his sister Bianca di Angelo, have punish him by sending him down to Earth to find love. In which he only shows to his sister and definitely not to the mortals who he really hates. Right next to the other angels. Percy was just having a normal day dropping off his blonde girlfriend home when a boy in black fallen on his car. He has the weirdest friends any 21 yr old writer can have but he doesn't know they're hiding something behind him. And the boy in black, is part of this secret and somehow - just somehow - will change his life from normal to absolutely crazy.___

_**Disclaimer: **I wish I own them. Don't you wish? 3':_

* * *

><p>I woke up weird.<p>

I can't remember my dream. I know I had one and its very important but nothing. I remember clouds. Loud bangs. Scary doors. And everything else, foggy.

Sure, it's nice that I woke up with Buddy cuddling to me. All curl up facing me. I was cuddling back too. With a arm around his waist. It feels nice. I wanted to stay there but the back of my head is telling me to get up. Like I said, I woke up weird.

I pull the covers off of me and slip out of bed silently. Not wanting to wake up Buddy. I headed to my closet. I don't know why. That buzzing sensation is telling me to. I open the door and scan to reach the black sheet on the ground. I grab the black short. I place them on my shoulder. I'll wash them later. He'll probably need them later.

Underneath that is the sandels. The knee length, golden sandals. I grab one of them. Tearing the sole off, I wonder why I'm doing this. My memory is hazy.

From the outside, it's small but looking inside of the shoe, it's pretty big. Probably goes five inches in. Which is weird since only the heel is less than an inch thick. Smaller on the outside, bigger in the inside.

But thats not what I'm curious about.

Inside the sole is a paper, pencil, a tiny figurine, and a silver skull ring. I dump them in my hand. The figurine and the ring looks so familiar. I can worry about that later.

I took the paper and open it. Past the letter scambling, in neat hand writing, it says:

_I guess I'm writing this again. Bianca is always telling me to write down how I feel. What I did wrong. Why I did it. I think it's stupid. I'm gonna start with my name. Again. _

_Nico di Angelo is the name. I guess I did something bad. I must have since I'm waiting to see my sister for another talk. What I must do and not to do. All I did is accidently let the hounds out and got many people injury. Nobody's dead._

_I wish. At less they would leave me alone and stop staring at me like I'm a monster._

_They told me to feed them and I did. Then She got to talk. When She talk, everyone stops what they are doing and listen. I did that just to be respectful to Her and Her followers. I forgot that I was about to close the gate that keeps the hounds in the house._

_They got out._

_And I guess that's my fault._

_Sis is always telling me to respect Her and this is what I get for listening._

And that's all. I look at the small figure and the ring. Why is there a sinking feeling that these two somehow relates to me?

* * *

><p>"Frank, look." I slap the things on the bar counter that separate the dining and kitchen. Frank turn around with a bowl in his hand fill with yellow liquid. I raise a brow. "What's in the bowl?"<p>

"Uncooked scramble eggs. Let see what got you so work up early in the morning." Frank grabs the objects.

"Are you also going to cook some bacon?" He nodded and put down the bowl. I watch Frank expect them as I plop on one of the bar stools next to me.

He have such a serious face just looking at them. Does he make that face in front of Hazel? If so, he shouldn't. He just look like a angry Asian who didn't get his white rice. "This note is strange." I nodded. I grab the bowl and start playing with the shush eggs. "Though this ring is nice. And really shiny." He put down the ring. He holds up the figure. "This is Hades from the game Mythomagic."

"The game you use to play?"

Frank grab the bowl away from me. "Yeah. He must play it, too, if he haves Hades. Lucky boy. I can never find him." I grab the figure. I stare at it. "Where did you found those anyway?"

"In one of his sandals." Frank look over his shoulder at me with a raise brow. I shrug. "I got a feeling to tear apart his shoes but don't worry. I only tore one."

"Whatever. Where's the little one anyway."

"Still asleep. Be right back, I'm going to call Jason. I finally have something about Buddy." I ran out the kitchen to the phone in the living room.

"You know you could just use my cell phone instead running over there!" Frank yell. I grab the phone and quickly dial the number.

"Yeah, I know!" I yell back, listening to the rings. There's a click. Follow with a groan. "Jason!" Another groan. "I found something about Buddy! Look up a Nico di Angelo then come over here once you found something!" I'm just screaming in the phone. I must be really excited.

Jason did this grumbling thing before I hear Leo in the background. He did some more grumbles. I probably should have let him slept.

"Ja-" A click and then the dial tone. How come I can't never give that instead of getting? "He hang up on me!"

"I would hang up too if you were screaming in my ear! Even when I just woke up!" I slap the phone back in its holder.

Just some rude friends.

* * *

><p>"Jason! Come on, come on!" I grab him by the arm and drag him in the kitchen. Frank look up from his sit as Buddy pick at his food. "Buddy, eat your food." He just scowl at me. Buddy drop a piece of egg on the floor for Mrs. O'Leary to eat. I sit next to Buddy. I pat the chair next to me.<p>

Jason got the message and sat. He yawn. "It's eight morning, why call early?" Frank shook his head, hearing the bad grammar in his friend's talk.

I smile. "Buddy." His drop some more eggs on the floor.

Jason nodded. He grabs his bag off the floor and pull out his laptop. "Leo mad. Said you dead." Frank and I exchange looks before smiling. We so wanted to laugh badly. "Nico di Angelo. Hard to find. Born in Venice, Italy. December twenty-five. Sixteen years." Jason yawn. I sat up and look at Buddy. He's staring at Jason. "Went Westover Hall in Maine with sister Bianca. Both disappear on dance in winter. No parents." Then Jason push his laptop towards me, yawn once more, and rested his head on his arms on the table. "There's a picture of him and his sister from Westover."

I grab the laptop. The picture of the boy Nico looks so much like Buddy. But younger. A couple years younger. Maybe ten. He have the same fuzzy black hair. Same big, dark brown eyes. And the little fullness of his cheeks. The only difference is the big, brilliant smile and the olive skin color. The picture next to Nico must be his sister. They obvious look alike. She just have a splash of freckles over her nose and some on her cheeks.

I gave the laptop to Frank. He look over it.

I look back at Buddy. Now he's glaring. Sending little poison daggers towards Jason. "Hey, Frank?" I hear him hum. "Does he looks like he's sixteen?"

"Not one bit." I nodded in agreement. "More like twelve."

"Agree," says Jason.

Buddy blinks and seem to notice both Frank and I looking at him. He scowl. It's not the same scowl he usually gives. More mad than annoyed. Bud stood up quickly and grabs his plate of eggs. With just a flick of his wrist, he threw the plate. Crashing against the wall. Mrs. O'Leary stands up and starts barking.

We all stood up. Alarm and shock. Jason though, only did he stood up, he ran to Buddy and push him back in his seat. "Jason!" I scream. "Why did...there is no...you didn't have to push him!" Protectiveness started to overwhelm me.

"I'm going to work," said Frank. He hurriedly himself out the kitchen. Just knowing that a argument is forming between us. He doesn't like being pull in the middle of it like always.

It became silence 'til we heard the door close. Jason stare at Buddy but got back a glare. Jason sigh. He raise his arms up in the air. "Two long years of you like this Percy!" He pointed at me. "I can't stand this anymore! Using the Mist all the time! Hazel is basically passing herself out when ever one of us is here! Even Frank! That's every day!"

I raise a brow. "Jay, you okay?"

He chuckle. And not the nice one. The one that he's going crazy and just can't hold it in anymore. "Really?" I took a step back. Afraid what he might do but I went back forward. Remembering that Buddy is right there next to him sitting in that chair. Jason look back at Buddy. "Would you explain? Huh Nico? Where have you been? Why all of a sudden you come back? Out of the sky? In a toga? What for?"

Buddy shifted in the chair. He wasn't glaring anymore. His face have soften but now, he just look damn ass confuse. Bud probably doesn't even understand what Jason is saying. He looks up to me. For an answer? Nope.

Buddy leap over the table. I grab his arms and pull him towards me. Jason didn't do anything. He stood there looking at the floor like it became interesting. "I'm going to go...before I break down...even more." Jason grabs his laptop then the backpack. "Sorry." Then he walk off towards the door.

I can feel Buddy's grip on my shirt tighten. I can feel myself shake. I never saw Jason like that. Actually, I don't remember him getting mad at anything else besides Octavian. Does he even get mad?

"Purrr-cci." I ruffle Buddy's head. A light tug pull on my shirt. "Per-see." I look down to Buddy. His bangs flow down, showing his whole face. I never notice how small his face is. The way his cheeks sucks in as if he haven't eaten for days. How big of his eyes and so dark that it doesn't look like the color of brown. "Per-cy." He said it so slow.

Wait. Did he just said my name?

He pull my shirt again. "Percy."

"You said my name." I can feel the big o'smile spreading on my face. From ear to ear. I grab him under his arms and lifted him in the air. All of his hair flowing down. Masking his face in shadows. "Say my name again!" I am too jittering.

Buddy tilted his head. "Percy?" A giggle came out of me. The way he question it is so cute.

_Ring-ring! Ring-ring!_

"That's the phone." I pop Buddy into my arms and walk towards the phone. "This is Perseus Jackson. Who may I-"

"PERCY!" I shove the phone away from my ear. "YOU GET TO THE OFFICE NOW! THEY WANT YOU!"

I slip the phone back. "Hey Rachel," I gulp. "Why do they want me?" I slip the phone away from my ear. Don't want a screaming red-head bursting my ear drum.

I waited.

Silence have cover the phone and the room. I look at Buddy who just pat my cheek. I slip the phone back to ear.

"Listen," she breathe out, "they want to talk about a deadline."

I glare at the TV. "Deadline? I don't get deadlines."

"You them that. I've been here for hours, explaining why you don't get deadlines. Just get your water ass here!" Then the dial tone came.

I slam the phone back into it's holder. I hate my bosses. Trying to get deadlines for me.

I bounce Buddy in my arms. "Okay Bud, let's find someone to watch you."

* * *

><p>"Why is Buddy here?" ask Rachel. Buddy tug onto my hand that holds his. Trying to pry out of it.<p>

I pull on his hand. "I couldn't find someone to watch him. Leo wouldn't pick up no matter how many I call him. Annabeth, Grover, Reyna, and Frank are at work. Piper said she was busy with something. I don't want Octavian to watch him."

Rachel hum. "What about Jason?" I gave a sly smile. "What did you did?"

I pull Buddy to me again. "We got in a...little fight as you say." She raise a brow. She open her mouth to say something but she didn't get to say.

"Perseus!" I look behind Rachel to see a small, pudgy man walking to us. A girl right behind him talking on the phone. I felt Buddy went still. The man stand next to Rachel.

Rachel took a few steps back away from him. She doesn't really like the boss but she put a a smile on either way. "Hello Mr. David, we were about to come up there to talk."

His big smile stay on his feature. "Don't worry Ms. Dare. Perseus, about the deadline." He blink. Buddy took a step back. I also did too.

That's strange.

Then he saw Buddy next to me. His smile fell. "Who's the kid?" I never seen him without a smile.

So I smile. "This is my cousin Nico." The name seem to roll off my tongue as if it was natural to call him that. Rachel stare at me. Her eyes bewild. "I'm taking care of him for a couple of weeks." Mr. David bounce on his heels as he exam Buddy with his eyes. Buddy took another step back. "So Mr. David, about the deadline."

Mr. David eyed Buddy once more before giving me a giant smile like always. "Yes, the deadline. I have the date. Cindy, would you give me the calender." I look at Cindy.

A girl about the age of twenty-five years. She wore a pair of red glasses as her hair is in a high, tight bun. But a shiver went up my spine as she blink. First my boss now Cindy, maybe I'm seeing things.

"Aw, your deadline is on March twentieth. Is that fine with you?" I open my mouth to say something but he blink up to me.

And not just once. He blink a couple of times up to me. He's eyelids didn't close like everyone's, they close side ways. Like a lizard or some type of alien from outerspace. I back up. Bud took a step forward.

"Yeah,...that fine," I said slowly.

"Percy! Stop him!" I hear Rachel yell. I didn't know what she meant but as soon I felt Buddy forcefully pull his hand out of my grib, I knew it was too late.

It went all too fast.

Buddy took a step forward and swing his leg. Hitting Mr. David right in the crotch. Cindy scream. Mr. David lean over and groan. That's when Buddy knee him in the face.

"Shit," Rachel hiss. I grab Buddy and threw him over my shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. David. We'll leave. Come on Rachel." I grab onto Rachel's wrist and drag her out the building.

A snake-like hiss seem to echo through the building.

"Dammit Percy! Let go!" Rachel forcefully pull herself away. I turn to her. She shiver under the cold. "Damn, I left my coat in the building. On my office chair." She glare at me.

Buddy limply sway on my shoulder. I sigh. "Sorry. It's just that...when they blink...it scared me." Rachel's glare soften.

"You saw their eyes." Her lips press into a thin line. As if she's pondering on what she just said. She glance at Buddy. "Why did you called him Nico?"

I shrug and gave a cheeky smile. "I find something in one of his sandels," I reach in my coat pocket to pull out the things, "and I wanted you to see them after the meeting." I gave her the objects. "Minus kicking the unforgivable."

She chuckle. "I can't believe I actually saw that. Even you agreeing to a deadline." She shiver. "God, it's cold," she mutters. I roll my eyes. "Bringing me outside in the snow. Knowing I don't have-" Rachel stare at the things in her hands. The smile falling down.

I watch her flip them in her hands. Her face is blank. I can't tell want she is thinking. She opens the paper and starts reading.

Rachel look up at me. "This is bad." Buddy kick me.

* * *

><p>"Drink it," I told Buddy. I push the cup towards him. He scowl and push it back. I sigh.<p>

Rachel's words rang inside my head. 'This is bad.' She said it so serious. Like something bad is really going to happen. Even the way she drink her cup of coffee shows how serious she is. I feel bad for that coffee.

"Buddy," Rachel hiss, "drink your hot cocoa." Buddy stare at her for a second then grab the cup. He glare at it for a while before putting it to his mouth. He jump and slam the cup back on the table, shaking his head at the same time.

Both Rachel and I laugh. "Should have let it cool down first," I said. Rachel nodded.

We have stop by a little café near the office building. Really, I didn't want to be anywhere near that. But we stop because Rachel wanted to talk to me. About Buddy. And also the things I found in his sandal.

I feel like I'm in trouble.

Rachel took out the things from her coat and place them in front of Buddy. That's right, Rachel went back to get her stuff from her office. "Bud, look at these for a bit. I need to talk to your...uh...owner?" She raise a brow to me.

I shrug. "Cousin?" From the corner of my eye, Buddy grabs the items.

"Percy," she sigh. "That's a lie." I pouted. For some reason, her eyes became distance. As if she knew that it's true.

"But look at him." I grabs Buddy's cheeks with my hand, causing him fish lips. I tilt his face to Rachel. "He's adorable." Rachel groan and down a few gulps of coffee.

"Let's change the subject." I let go of Buddy's face and ruffle his hair. "I need to tell you something." She fidget in her seat. As if she became uncomfortable all of a sudden. "How's the book?" She change.

Strange, it seem she had something else to say. "Okay, I guess." I took a drink of my own coffee and continue. "I have the title."

Rachel cough. "What?! How do you have a title now?! Do you even have an idea what your book is going to be about?"

I gave a sly smile and a nervous laugh came following. "Nope. Not a clue." Her face turn a similar red like her hair.

"Percy." We both look at Buddy. He stare at the little Mythomagic Hades. The ring on his right index finger. That seems wrong.

"Did he just said your name?" Rachel pointed out. I nodded and smile.

"Can't you just believe it? He started saying it today. Right when Jason left and before you call. He's so cute! Bud, say Rachel. Ray-ch-el." Buddy stare at me blankly. "Ray-"

"Percy!" Rachel call me. A few pair of eyes of café costumers flew on us. Rachel sigh. "I-I need to go. I c-can't take you seriously." She stood up. "Damn it Bianca," she mutter before leaving.

Bianca? I wonder who is that. Even Rachel seem to be out of like Jason. I look at Buddy. "The world have gone mad."

He stick his tongue at me.

* * *

><p>"Mrs. O'Leary, can stop licking Buddy that much." Mrs. O'Leary bark and sweep her whole tongue across Buddy's face. Buddy spit out the extra doggy drool. "Nasty."<p>

Mrs. O'Leary hop off Buddy and look at me. Her tongue flapping out. Buddy sat up from the floor and start wiping his face.

I leap off the couch and crawl to them. I sat next to Buddy. He look up to me and pat my cheek. I felt the cold, silver ring against my skin. It seem weird that he put it on his right hand. It looks out of place.

Shouldn't it be on his left?

I grab his right hand, took off the ring and place it on his left. I smile. "There. That's right in place." Buddy stare at the silver skull for a bit before going back to Mrs. O'Leary. I lean on the coffee table and went back to watching television.

We've been home for a few hours since meeting Rachel. We did stay a bit in the café before leaving. But really, I didn't want to be anywhere near the office building. I never like it in the first place, but now,...it freaks me out. I don't ever want to go back.

Maybe I'll just mail my manuscript to them now on.

From the corner of my eye, Buddy stands up. I look up at him, raising an eyebrow. He stares at the archway if as someone will come in. "Buddy? You okay?" Mrs. O'Leary starts barking up at the ceiling. "Mrs. O'Leary, stop it."

She didn't listen. She usually does. Something's wrong.

I hear the front door slam open but no closing. Frank comes rushing in the living room. His breathing is heavy and sweaty as if he ran all the way from work. Did he? Frank bent down and exhale. Catching his breath. "I'm glad...you two are...okay," he finally breathe out.

I raise a brow. "You okay?" He nodded. "Okay. Aren't you suppose to be at work?" He wave his hand to dismiss the question.

"Don't worry about that," he answers as he took off his purple cape.

"Why are you wearing a purple cape?" Frank glace at me then to Buddy before looking towards the front door. He took a few steps into the living room. I arch my head back from where i'm sitting to try to see what is there.

I couldn't see anything.

Then a whole flush of people storm in the house. I stood up and pull Buddy behind me. A couple of them fell down. One of them landing on the staircase.

"Close the door!" I hear a girl shouted. A boy stood up and wave his hand. I hear the door slam shut.

"Next time, lets take a car and drive!" a boy shouted.

"We did!" everyone yelled at the boy.

"Let's not do that again," a different girl said.

"Agree," a few people says.

"What a rush," said another boy. "Let do that again!"

"NOOO!" all of them shouted.

Then I notice, they are all of my friends. Jason, Leo, Rachel, Reyna, Annabeth, Piper, Grover, and even Hazel. Octavian stood there too. There's a girl with straight brown hair with almond eyes I don't even know. Calypso. Or maybe I do.

"Guys? What are-?" I try saying.

"Wait!" shouted Rachel. Everyone quiet. "We are here to get Nico. Hazel," she glaze her hand towards us, "do the pleasant."

"I'm going to the guest room," said Jason. "Take down those furniture from the closet. Come on Frank." Jason grabs Frank by the arm and drag him to the guest room.

Hazel didn't hesitant nor nod her head as she walk up to us. She grabs Buddy behind me and pulls him to her. She smile down to him. "Come on big bro. Its not safe here for you anymore." My eyebrows shoot up. What did she say? Her golden eyes lock up to my green ones. Those eyes seem so weird that I couldn't help to take a step back. Like the way Piper's voice was the time she ask me if I took my pills got. Dreamy but sharp.

"Is it working Hazel?" ask Leo.

Hazel shook her head. She tore her eyes away. "Not one bit. When was the last time he took his pills?" She pulls Buddy to them. I grab his other hand with the skull and tug him. I can feel Annabeth glaring at me.

Hazel look up at me. "The second or third day Nico been here," Leo reply. Then he frown. "I think."

"Then we got to take both of them then," said Annabeth. "Percy's coming."

"What?!" Reyna squeak. Calypso cover her ears since she's standing next to her. "How are we going to protect both of them when Percy tries to remember?"

"Then we just got to get his memories back," said Grover in a quivering voice. Everyone's eyes landed on him. Grover took a step back and shrug. "Or maybe not." Then I notice his legs.

I pull Buddy's hand forcefully, releasing him from Hazel's hold. She gasp as I pull him back behind me. "What's going on?" I finally say. I never notice how quiet I was this whole time. Maybe because I try to understand what they are talking about. But by just seeing Grover's legs just gave me a headache. Everyone eyes turn to me.

I see Leo and Annabeth exchange looks before his hands dug into his pockets. Pulling out things. Leo grin. "Percy, come with us. Let's go to the guest room." Smoke started coming off his head. Calypso whisper in his ear and Leo patted the back of his head. His grin became nervous as he went back to taking out things from his pockets and snapping them together.

"What are you making Leo?" I couldn't help to ask.

"Nothing," Piper says. "Percy," her voice rings out in that dreamy but sharp way, "we need to go." I shook my head.

"We don't have time," Rachel and Octavian said in unison. That send a shiver up my spine.

"Okay!" yell out Annabeth. Her face turning red. "Hazel's mist is not working and Piper's charmspeak is also not working. Leo do your job and let's go!"

Leo keep on pulling and snapping things together. How does all those metals fit in his pockets? He held the object in his hand. A hammer. "I wish I didn't lose my other hammer," he sigh. I took a step back with Buddy as he press a button that stretch two feet high. Leo shrug. "Here we go."

He swing it back like a baseball bat behind his head.

I wave his my hands in front of them. "Woah! Hold it there!" Leo froze his position and stare at me. "I hope you are going to use that hammer on something, use it on the decorations. They need a good smashing." I smile.

Leo couldn't help the grin that grew but held in the laughter that wants to escape. Both Annabeth and Rachel face palm. Piper roll her eyes and grabs the hammer from Leo. "I'll do it instead," she softly said. She face me. "Hold still Percy. Maybe this will help too."

Oh, fuck. Never knew I was ever going to be hit by a hammer by my friends. I have such good friends. Lucky me.

Piper swung the hammer over her head. I see Annabeth turn away while muttering something under her breath. Probably the words 'stupid' and 'seaweed brain' in the same sentence.

"Wait!" shout Hazel. I felt a tug on my hand. Everyone looks at her. Hazel points behind me. "Nico looks different."

Piper slowly lower the hammer down. Rachel and Octavian ran to the direction of the guest room. I look behind me. Nico does look different.

Those big innocent brown eyes stare up to me. His eyes full of darkness and not...well, innocent. A glow of light surround his body. Making his pale skin pop out. Bud move his lips to open to close, trying to say something. He furrow his brows.

We all stare at him. What are suppose to say to a glowing boy? A glowing sixteen year old boy?! Then I remember something.

"You are a Christmas baby Bud," I said out loud. Even though I couldn't see them, I can feel all their heads rip through the air to glare at me. Before turning their attention to Buddy.

A scowl form over his face. "Don't call me that Percy," he growl out. I blink at him. "Do you hear that noise? It almost sounds like church bells." I shook my head and I just knew everyone else did too. "It's hurting my head. Why am I holding your hand?" He flick his hand away from mines.

I look down at my hand. It feels lonely now.

"Nico?" Hazel calls. We both look up. Buddy smile up at her. She smile back. "Hey big bro. How you been?"

Bud shrug. "Okay I guess." He rub a palm against his left ear. "The noise is bothering me. Is there a church nearby?"

Hazel shook her head. "Nope. Not for a few blocks." Bud nodded.

He look around his surroundings before looking at everyone in the room. "Where are we? Why is there a lot of Christmas decorations? I don't like Christmas." He look up at Hazel. A sad look pass over her golden eyes. "You got tall Hazel," he says unsteady. "Everyone did."

I gulp. Hazel seem to quiver and shut her mouth. She look like she's about to cry. I look at everyone at the archway who just stare at Buddy. All their mouth shut. Which is surprising since none of them knows how to be quiet. Not even I know how.

"Guys!" Jason ran in, killing the silence. "The porter's open. Knock out Percy and let's go!" I stare at him.

"What?" both Buddy and I said at the same time. I look down at him.

"What you talking about Grace?" he ask. Jason stare at him like he spoke for the first time. Well, Jason did left right before Buddy spoke. So I see the point. Buddy raise a eyebrow. "Why you staring at me like that?"

Jason took a deep breath in. "I'm going to reget saying this, knock him out too," he says.

All of us took that out of nowhere. Except Annabeth. She grabs the hammer out of Piper's hold and hold it up. She shrug. "Fine by me. Hold still you two." She swing the hammer over to her right shoulder, almost hitting Reyna who luckily dodge.

"EVERYBODY! GET AWAY FROM THE FRONT DOOR AND THE WINDOWS!" That's Rachel's voice. No one had time to react.

A huge bang smash against the door. Everyone grab someone. Leo have jump a foot in the air but quickly got caught by Jason in midair. Reyna have grab Piper and ran in the kitchen. Grover grab Calypso in his arms and quickly bound up the stairs with Mrs. O'Leary following them. Hazel quickly grabs Nico. Me, I was hit with a metal hammer by my ex-girlfriend just after I hear a curse from her.

Then the windows in the living room shatter.

I hear a girl scream. My vision blur as I met the floor. There's muffle shouts and yells. I can feel the cold breeze slipping in through the broken windows. What was that?

I slowly sat up, letting my head adjust to the head injury. Colors dance in my visions and flashes of light came out of nowhere. Faces have pop in my vision. Horses and monsters. It's like my dreams. Except more like a memory. Memories more like it. My memories.

Did I lose my memories?

A scream erupt my thoughts.

I look up to see Frank in a red glow that surrounds his body. A sword is place in his hand. He seem to be shouting at something. He's mad. Jason stood next to him with his very own sword in hand. I see Annabeth with a bone in her hand.

Why is she holding a bone?

Both Jason and Frank started to shout at something in front of them. I turn to look at what they're shouting.

A guy with long blonde hair and white wings at his side stood at where my tv and my game systems were at. Now they're at where the house phone is at in the corner in pieces. Thats not what made me upset. He stood there holding Hazel by the throat in the air.

I slowly stood up, regaining my vision. The headache didn't seem to bother me. I reach in my pocket. My hearing starting to come back.

"Let her go!" Bud -no- Nico yells. "It's me you want! Let her go Thomas!" He stomp his foot making the shadows jump off the floor. Thomas left her up more in the air. Hazel gasp and claw on his arm. She use too much of her powers to help. She's weak. "THOMAS!"

Thomas's blue eyes seem to sparkle in amusement. A clean evil smirk form on his face. "It's always nice watching you have a fit _di Angelo,_" he said in a mocking tone but in a deep, gruffy voice. I hear Frank growl. "Your sisters are your weekness. Make a move on one of them, you sit like a a dog and whine." He gave out a cruel chuckle. "I wonder, if I have both and I was going to kill them, but you only have time to rescue one, which one will you save?" This time Nico growl.

"LET HER GO!" Nico wave a hand up and a shadow wrap up Thomas's body. A sharp edge of the shadow stay on his throat. His right palm up in front of Thomas. "Let her go or I'll slit your throat open," he growl out. The glow around his body brighten up.

Thomas stare down at him. A serious face splash on. "Do you hear the bells?" Nico flinch. Thomas sigh. "There's a saying that when an angel hears the bells, they earn their wings. Almost every angel heard those bells. Do you hear them?"

Nico grabs his head with his free hand. "They won't stop ringing. It's hurting my head."

Thomas's smirk came back. "Do you remember why your sister sent you here?" Nico glare at him. "You remember right?" Nico tense up and bit his bottom lip. It look like he wants to say something but forcing it in. "That's why the bells are ringing. You found it. The one thing that you don't show to anyone but your sisters."

Nico growl. "No I didn't!" He curl his hand into a fist just when Thomas snap his fingers. The clouds behind him open up and the sunlight stream in. As if the light bend from its will and shine right at Nico. "Dammit, Thomas!" Nico took a step back and cover his eyes. The shadows dissappearing from the angel's body.

I don't know what the others did but I took out the pen from my pocket and uncap it. I ran up to the tall blonde and pointed the sword at his throat. The light dim down. Thomas stare down at me. His blue eyes sending daggers at me.

"Percy! What are you doing?!" Annabeth yells.

"Are you crazy?!"Jason shouts.

"Get away Percy!" scream Frank.

"You going to die," I hear Reyna mutter. I mentality roll my eyes.

"Percy?" Nico calls. His voice seem so soft and scare. A flash of a memory sweep through my vision. Bianca and Nico huddle against together in a dark corner. Scare and frighten from the monster that's about to eat them. Does Nico look like that now?

I growl. "Let go of Hazel or _I'll _cut your throat open instead." I don't ever want Nico to look like that._  
><em>

Thomas smirk grew as he let go of Hazel. She tumble to the ground gasping and coughing. Nico yell and a flash of red grab Hazel and left. "Ah Perseus, I've always wanted to meet you. Being the prophecy and having to loss love ones. Friends you can't save at all. You even kill your brother Phineas. I'll clap for you but you have a sword at my neck." He chuckle.

"Shut it!" I scream. I grip onto my bronze sword and slice his throat. Light pour out of the cut.

He laugh. "I'm only here for the boy." He shove me, sending me to the Christmas tree. "C'mere boy!" I hear a scream.

Everyone starts to shout. There's banging and cries fill the house. How does the neighbors not hear all this noise? "Mist," I said to myself. I stood up. Luckily mom never buys the glass ornaments. So lucky I took off the popcorn last night. That would be a mess.

I stood up. Seeing Thomas holding on one of Nico's legs as to trying to fly away. Nico tries to kick said angel off his leg as while holding onto Jason who is pulling him back down. Leo is right behind on pulling Jason following with Calypso. Frank grab onto Calypso and pull. I ran up to them and grab one of Nico's hand.

"Let go, you tiny demigods!" Thomas shouts.

"As long you let go first!" Leo shouts back. Thomas caught Nico's other foot and pull. Nico scream in agony as he claw his fingernails in both mines and Jason's hand.

"Holy Hades! I'm not a rubber band guys!" Nico yells. Tears form in his eyes.

"Sorry!" we all yell. I feet a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Okay guys!" Annabeth yell behind me. "PULL!" We did. We pull and pull. It's like playing tug-of-war with the school bully and he's fucking winning!

We all slide on the maroon carpet to where Jason and I stop at the window. Our feet hitting the wall. "Goddammit Hera! What have we done to you to take Nico away from us?!" I scream. I'm so done with the gods. Giving us half-blood nothing but trouble.

The wind have pick up, sending us snow in our face. I hear Annabeth curse under her breath. "How'd you know it's Her, Percy?!" Jason yell over the wind.

"I'm guessing!" I shouted back.

"Of course you would!" Rachel yell all the way behind us.

I look up at Nico. His face full of agony. He bit his bottom lip to the point it blends. Tears have fallen down his cheeks. He looks like he wants to talk in a very colorful language to Thomas but couldn't. I grip on his hand causing him to look at me. I smile to him.

He smile back.

Nico scream. "I am tire of these silly games!" I saw it. A wave of his hand and the wind pick us up off the ground. Everyone behind Jason and I flew back in the house, screaming for dear life. Jason and I got pull with Nico. "Let go pity ones!"

"What are you?! An asgardian?!" I scream.

"How dare you!" Thomas pull on Nico, making him scream.

"Jason!"

"Got it!" Jason replies back. I feel the wind pulling us down but at the same time, I can feel it trying to push us off. "Hey! Quit it! You know who you trying to knock out of the sky?!"

Thomas roll his eyes. "Unfortunately I do! Now let go!" The wind push harder. Nico cry out in agony. We can't keep doing this. The glow around Nico's body brighten even more the closer we get to the sky. And the tears that doesn't seem to stop fell down his cheeks. I want to wipe them away.

"Percy! I can't hold on to the wind!" Jason shouts. I look at Nico. He look back.

"I know!" I yell back. "If only the ground was closer! Maybe I can make the snow turn into water!" I look down. The ground is diffently far away. Everyone else is down there screaming at us. This is a nice distance for Zeus to kill me for being in his area. If there wouldn't any type of water underneath us.

"Guys!" We look at Nico. He bit his lip before speaking. "You need to let go!" We stare at him. This boy.

"No!" We both shout. "We're not doing that!"

"You got to!" he yell back. "You let go or I will!" He stare at us. Even though his bottom lip is bleeding and the tears that flow, he pull on a serious face. The one that I never like to see each time I look at him. "You two got to," he whisper.

"We just can't," Jason says. "We just got you back. After for almost three years of you missing. We didn't have any type of contact to you. We didn't even know that Percy was Iris Messaging during that whole time you were gone." I look at Jason. I don't know what he is talking about. "If we knew...we could have use that to track you."

Nico grib onto our hands and smile. "Luckily you didn't know about the IMs. You all be dead now." Jason and I exchange looks.

"Don't do this Nico," I finally say. "We are not letting you go!"

"Then I am." Shadows start to slowly wrap itself over our hands and arms. Stopping at our elbows. "But hey," he smile at us, "at less I saw all of you again. Tell Hazel I love her." He loosen his grib. To the point he isn't holding on our hands anymore. "Sorry guys."

Then the black shadows expanded, pushing us off Nico's hold. I heard Nico scream.

Both Jason and I yell for dear life. We were falling but we didn't seem to care about that. We both see Nico being thrown up in the sky. The glow around his body brighten like the sun. Then I saw it.

Just when he stop in midair, a pair of wings spread beside him. Even though his back was to me and that he's becoming a black spot with the gray sky, that those wings were black instead of white. Why?

Time seem to froze as a bright light ate both of them.

I felt a hand grib my arm and pull me to my left. The wind roar in my ears as I felt it pushing me down. Then it stop. The slight cold breeze hitting my bare skin.

Muffle sounds surround me. The floor came in contact to my sock cover feet before meeting my knees. I can feel hands touching my face as blurry things past me. I didn't bother paying attention. My head was killing me with the images pasting in my mind.

I see Grover kicking the back window at night first. Then it was Annabeth leaning over me asking me what I have done with something. There was a a girl with striking blue eyes and black hair. Friend or foe. A dagger. Half man, half horse. Flying horses. One eyed men. Then I see Nico.

He was smiling and bouncing. Cards in his hands. Then I saw him yelling at a girl before changing to him yelling at me while crying. A black sword in his hand as controlling the dead. He's face serious and broken. No smiling. No bouncing.

Did I did that to him?

I remember yelling at him as I hung over a edge, his hand reach out. I remember holding his hand as he shadow travel us away. Then way he look as he says goodbye to me. T he n I remember the confessing. How he high-five Annabeth.

Then there was all those Iris Messages send to him. Talking and laughing with maybe a smile from him. The way he would argue with Will. When I always caught him sleeping and Will have to explain that he can't stop using his powers. I would always laugh and it cause Nico to wake up with throwing something to Will to be quiet. But then I didn't see Will anymore but see Nico running all the time in a black toga.

I stood up, ignoring the throbbing in my head. I force my vision to focuse. I look at Rachel. "How do I get Buddy back?" More images ran through my head. Rachel stare back.

"Percy," I hear Annabeth call, "I don't think we can get Nico back." I keep my eyess on Rachel's.

"We are going to. Even it cost my very own life. Any ideas Oracle?"

Rachel glare at me. "There's nowhere we can get Nico back. It's to dangerous to go up there."

"How dangerous?" Jason question.

Rachel look up to the gray sky before glaring back at me. "Nico went to Heaven. The queen of heaven is Hera herself. All the angels are her loyal soldiers. She even have her very own top ten angel soldiers that are stronger than the others combine. Thomas being one of them. So...you tell me how dangerous it is."

Silence form around us. There is nothing we can say to that. But Leo knows how to break the silence.

"Damn," he begans. "Tía Callida knows how to make herself stand out huh. Wait...why is the snow melting when it's not being cause by me?"

Everyone look down. Even me. The snow melts into water as it float around me at the same time. Going up my legs. I don't even feel t he water slipping through my pants.

"These isn't good guys!" I hear Grover yell.

"Hit him!" Piper yells.

"Wait! Calyspo!" I hear Reyna scream.

I turn around to see Calypso swinging the metal hammer with the known beautiful smille on her face. I didn't notice that the hammer was meant to hit me till the hammer smash against the same spot where Annabeth have hit.

The melted snowy ground coming closer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **I'm finally done with this chapter! Believe me, I would be finish with this a long time ago but school wouldn't let me and my little brother always have my phone. The computer doesn't either turn on or doesn't save my work or load quickly. I just think the computer hate me. It won't even let me play my Sims game. :(_

_Anyway, I love how the last book put in Nico as a one of the perceptive. I love it. I feel so sad when I'm reading Nico. I cry like five times but laugh on a lot of the little things. Cute. :3_

_Also, I totally ship Will Solace and Nico. No lie. But, I will always be a Percico 100 percent through. No matter what. Swear on the Styx._

_Um...I hope you like the chapter that fucking took mote than a month. Damn little brother. I will try to put another chapter soon. Promise. Not on the Styx though. I'm scare of that river. But it would be fun to swim in it. Hope you likey. Ta-tah. :3_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Full Summary: **__Nico di Angelo is an angel from heaven and he accidentally let the hell hounds loose. From the Head of the Angel, his sister Bianca di Angelo, have punish him by sending him down to Earth to find love. In which he only shows to his sister and definitely not to the mortals who he really hates. Right next to the other angels. Percy was just having a normal day dropping off his blonde girlfriend home when a boy in black fallen on his car. He has the weirdest friends any 21 yr old writer can have but he doesn't know they're hiding something behind him. And the boy in black, is part of this secret and somehow - just somehow - will change his life from normal to absolutely crazy. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_let's agree that these series don't belong to me_

* * *

><p>I can feel the mist of the clouds roll off my feet. The coolness it gives makes me calm. With all that memories rushing by my head all at once, it was the good thing to place me in the coulds. Or I would go berserk.<p>

I grib the edge of my toga that I'm back in. I feel like crying. And not because of physically pain. Though I held them in and close my eyes.

I breathe in.

I tilt my head up to the bright blue sky and felt the warmth of the sun. I don't really favour the sun but right now, I need it. How it would tingle the skin and the goosebumps that form by that warth. I needed that warmth. After what just happen.

I breathe out.

"Nico." I open my eyes and stare at the blueness. "I'm sorry," her voice choke up. I didn't want to speak to her. I didn't want to face her. "Nico, please answer me. I'm your sister."

"Sister," I growl. I've got to talk to her anyway. "A sister wouldn't erase her little brother's memories. A sister is suppose to help him when he ask to take away the pain." I gulp. "A sister is suppose to help!" My scream echo through heaven.

There's a sniffle. "I'm sorry. You were sobbing your eyes out. On your knees telling me it hurts. You told me to take away the pain. I know that you will never forgive yourself everyday. I erase all your memories for a reason Nico. To keep-"

"Shut up!" I can feel the anger boil inside of me. "Don't you dare say to keep me safe! Don't you dare." I blink the tears back. A sniffle came out before going silent.

I remember that day. On my birthday. Percy and I were going to met up and hang out. He even said that he was going to shower me with presents since it was both my birthday and Christmas. It was just...I didn't have a way to escape heaven. I watch him.

"I watch Rachel and Chiron try to explain what happen to me. He thought I died." I exhale. Making my wings flutter. "Even with all the IMs."

The silent came back.

I curl my toes to the feel of the clouds. I am wearing sandels? I can feel the straps around my calves but I can't tell if I'm really wearing sandels.

"Bianca?" I call. It got a little too quiet. Sure, heaven is always quiet but being with Bianca, quiet wasn't in the dictionary. Something's wrong. She didn't answer back. I slowly turn around, afraid what I might see. I shouldn't have look.

I'm afraid.

Thomas stood beside Bianca's right. Nine other angels stood behind them. All holding a two feet metal rod besides Thomas, who doesn't need a weapon. Otherwise, they all have a weapon either on their side or on their back. They stood there in silence and serious. Tears ran down Bianca's cheeks to the clouded ground. Though, she doesn't make any sound. Not a sniffle.

I look between Thomas and Bianca. All type of negative emotions rushing through me. Mostly related to scare. I gulp. "What's going on?" I question without a tremble in my voice.

Bianca open her mouth to say something. "You are going with us," Bianca look up to Thomas who just spoken. "Queen Hera wants you." I felt a tug against my neck. "You are coming with us, now."

Another tug.

I reach up my neck and feel it. "Wha-?" I grab on to it. I look at Bianca, fear rushing inside of me. "What is this? Is this a collar?!" I hear a jingle. I look down to see a golden chain. A chain that is attach to the collar.

It goes for a foot before vanishing in thin air. "Nico," Bianca's voice choke out. I grab it and pull towards me. Then I notice the gold cuffs around my wrist. I paid little attention to them. "You always run away so-"

"-you decided to put a leash on me," I finish. The chain jingle loudly as it rose from the clouds. Being visible. "I knew that one day you were going to put me in a leash one of these days." Then it starts to split into dozen ways. I follow the chains to the angels.

"That is not what I mean." She sniffle. I stare at Thomas who grin at me. "I didn't want to put a leash on you. She wants you there without causing her own Secret Service any trouble." Bianca pause as she wipe away tears. "Agian."

I threw the chain in the cloud and stomp my foot. An echo following it. "Like I said! I didn't mean to let loose the hell hounds!" I glare at Thomas. "Why are there hell hounds in heaven?!"

The other angels turn their head to number one. Bianca shuffle in her spot. Thomas glare back at me and shrug. "I don't know." I growl and pull the chain as hard as I can. Some of the angels let go but others pull back. I pull back. "Stop it you! You finally earn your wings and this is what you do?!"

"If getting away from you, then yes!" I pull back again. The chains flew off the others' hands and landed in th clouds. Thomas held his though. I couldn't help the growl that form in my throat. "Let go."

Thomas lock eyes with me and I just know what he's about to do to me. Since he doesn't have any weapon on hand, he grabs the golden chain with his bare tan hands and pull. It didn't look like he even try to pull it hard at first but when I got pull off the clouds, I knew I'm in trouble.

Bianca scream.

Getting drag in the clouds by the neck hurts and not from the clouds. The colllar sting against my neck. The pulling became rough as I was lifted off the clouds. I grab the golden chain and lightly pull myself up, trying not to choke.

I'm eye level to Thomas. His bright blue eyes stare hard into mines, I glare back at him.

"I'm getting tire of you," Thomas growl out. I couldn't help to stick my tongue out. He flinch and grabs my throat. I start gagging.

"Stop it!" Bianca came punching Thomas in the face. Thomas let go of both the chain and my throat, he cover his eye and groan. I fell on the clouds and start coughing. "Don't you dare lay one of your nasty hands on my little brother." She went in and punch him in the throat, sending him on his knees. "And that's for my little sis, Hazel."

Bianca look back at the other nine and glare. All of them dropping their rods. Bianca leen down and snap the chain off the collar. "Thanks sis." She nodded and smile.

"Anytime little bro, but, you need to go before She comes. You don't belong here." I stood up and stare down at her. She was just two inches shorter.

"You don't either," I whisper. I grab her tan hand. "You belong to Artemis. You are one of her sister hunters. Not one of Queen's angels. It doesn't matter if mom was one, it was the reason that she flew away."

Her smile turn sad as she look down to the clouds. She slowly shook her head. "I can't anyway. I'll just fall and come back here."

I blink. "Why do you s-" Then I notice it. It was easy to not focus on them when there is a group of angels together. Unless it's me, then that's a different story. I squeeze her hand. "Where are your wings?"

Bianca didn't answer. I can feel the anger rising in me. Still holding her hand, I turn and kick Thomas in the stomach. All the angels yelp as shadows leap from where I kick him.

"Where are my sister's wings?!" I scream at him. He cough and pointed in front of him. I look behind me.

She stood right there a yard away. A sweet smile planted on her face that we all know that we are getting her annoyed. Her soft brown eyes are stern and her braided brown hair simmer almost shiver under the sunlight flow over one shoulder. A light breeze flew by, sending all of our dresses flapping, including her peacock color gown.

She stare directly at me, making one side of my month twist. I took a step back.

"I'm the one that took Bianca's wings," she calmly says. "After sending you down there without my permission, I gave her a stern talk and a second chance. But when I found out she been hiding you all this time I was trying to find you and that she inviTed both Percy and that Oracle up at heaven."

I look at Bianca who seem like the clouds became more interesting.

"Your sister doesn't deserve her wings just yet. Just like Maria."


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: **Sorry for the wait, school's a pain in the royal behind. Enjoy :3_

_**Full Summary: **___Nico di Angelo is an angel from heaven and he have accidentally let the hell hounds loose. From the Head of the Angel, his sister Bianca di Angelo, have punish him by sending him down to Earth to find love. In which he only shows to his sister and definitely not to the mortals who he really hates. Right next to the other angels. Percy was __just __having a normal day dropping off his blonde girlfriend home when a boy in black fallen on his car. He has the weirdest friends any 21 yr old writer can have but he doesn't know they're hiding something behind him. And the boy in black, is part of this secret and somehow - just somehow - will change his life from normal to absolutely crazy.__

_**Disclaimer: **I pray to the Gods for it._

* * *

><p>Rumble and muffle voices run through my ears. I couldn't understand who they are nor what they're saying. A huge throbbing noise echo throughout my head, covering up all the other noise. I feel something wet land on my forehead. I couldn't open my eyes.<p>

"Will...be okay?" A deep voice seem to enter my ear, just part of it. He sounds frighten.

"Ye...she wi-...okay," another deep voice came. Sounding more confident then the first one. "...rest is all. I'm...-out Per-... bumps?" Fragments but it seem that he said my name.

I focus on the voices instead of the loud throbbing that echos in my head. "He deserve it anyway," a soft voice came through.

"Calypso, it still doesn't mean to smile when you hit him," another boy voice. "Even after the impact."

Calypso huff. "Shut it Leo." Then it sounded like Leo sigh.

"Is he going to be okay?" Another girl's voice ask.

"I don't know really," the same deep voice says. "He have two hard blows on the head with a metal hammer. He's lucky that he don't have a crack skull. Better yet, dead." A pause making the silence feel tense. "He'll probably have memory loss."

The room fill with groans. There was a loud thud before another came.

"He was just...getting...God Dammit!" a girl scream, another thud.

"Would you please stop hitting the wall." He sigh. "Anyway, you all should have thought about plan B more carefully than act on."

"I try to make them reason," another deep voice came. "They didn't want to lesson. Not even Annabeth."

""You shut it too Grace." Annabeth huff. "No wonder you and Leo make such a good couple."

"I'm still mad at that!" yell Calypso.

"Anyway, what about Nico?" the boy ask. There is a pause before a different girl spoke up.

"They took him back," she says. "I can't see anything else of what's going to happen to him. I'm afraid we can't get him back." Everyone went silence. A deathly silence that nobody wants to be in. The one that sounds like someone just died. "I'm sorry guys."

"No, Rachel.," Annabeth comfort. "It's not you're fault. We just...can't do anything."

_Nico. _I open my eyes. Blurriness fill my vision. Yellow is the first thing I see as my hand couldn't help to reach up to it. It moves but I grab onto something. "Nico," my voice sounds rasp, "where is he?"

"Don't worry about that," the yellow says. "How are you feeling Percy?" I slowly shook my head. I don't want him to ask how I am. I want him to answer my questions of where Nico is.

"No." I breathe out. "Tell me where is Nico. Where is he?" The throbbing and the muffle came back. I couldn't hear what he is saying. Nor the others who seem to be shouting. My vision became more blurry 'til it turn white. I felt my arm lose grib and fell down.

Then everything went black

* * *

><p><em>I grab the jacket on my bed and pull it on. It's cold and snowing. Christmas day. Even though I don't celebrate the holiday, I can feel the smile growing on my face for the whole different reason. The energetic feeling spark inside of me. I can't wait.<em>

_"Sweet Zeus, who's calling me?" A cry of frustration call out through my room. I look at the window to see a image in mist with someone frowning. The Iris Message glow. My smile brighten. "Hello? Anyone there?" _

_"Right here Neeks," I call as I came into view. His frown soften but didn't leave completely. "Happy Birthday! You ready for today?" The brighten light behind him seem to make him more lively. I can see the black strap of the black toga I've been seeing lately over one of his pale shoulders. I never know why he wears that._

_Nico look behind him for a sec before turning back to me. A small smile dancing on his lips. Lately I've been making him smile a lot more. He nodded. "Yeah but I might be a bit late. Dad sent me on a little quest to catch some nymphs for some reasons. You'll wait?"_

_I chuckle. "Yep. But why do you always wear a toga when you are doing one of dad's missions?"_

_Nico rub the back of neck while his face turn red. "Phersophone is always getting mad that I came to visit so she made this as a joke for herself so she would be at less happy whenever she sees me." Nico shrug. "Dad doesn't like it."_

_I chuckle. "Well, tell your step-mom thank you. You look adorable." Nico's face grew even redder. I never notice how cute he is. How he puff out his cheeks when he's frustrated. The way his nose would scrunch up along with his brows furrow together. The way how that black toga compliment him so well. I smirk. "Adorable. It's like you still have that crush on me. What about Willy?"_

_"Shut it Jackson. I'll meet you at camp in a bit." Then he wave the mist away. A small laugh escape from my mouth._

_"So cute."_

_I close the window before exciting my room. I went to the kitchen and grabs my gloves and bennie off the table where I left them at from last night episode. I squeeze my hands a couple a times, watching them in front of me. Last night was not fun._

_"Percy?" I look behind to see mom. She smile kindly to me. "You going to Annabeth's?" I shook my head. Mom raise a brow. "Camp?" She sounded uncertain. _

_"Yeah mom. It's Nico's birthday and I'm going to visit him at camp. Spend time with him." I smile. Mom nodded and smile back._

_"Okay Sweety." Getting on her tippy-toes, mom kiss me on the forehead. "Be safe okay? And tell Nico I wish him the most Happy Birthdays ever."_

_I chuckle. "Okay mom." With that, I left the apartment, yelling out goodbye to Paul in the living room._

_I just can't wait to see the little one. He's probably not little anymore. Maybe._

_~my birthday demi~_

_I walk past Thalia's tree and under the Half-Blood Hill arch. I stretch my arms up to the sky. It's pretty snowing outside of the barrier. Within is calm as always with the white snow covering the ground and the roofs of the cabins._

_Quiet fill the camp. Some campers run around throwing snowballs each other. They look about the age ten or twelve, in between the ages. I smile to myself as I remember when Nico was ten and the first time I meet him. He use to have suck a big smile before._

_I enter the Big House, yelling, "Chiron! I'm home!" A loud groan ran through the three story house. I bust out laughing. "Mr. D!" I walk into the living room where Chiron and Mr. D sat at playing pinochle. I took a seat on the couch, smiling like an idiot. "Who's winning?" It was a stupid question but I love it when Mr. D gets made when even Chiron answer._

_"Like always Percy, I'm winning," Chiron answer with a smirk in his beard. Mr. D groan as he stands up and walk to wine cabinet. Chiron sat back in his wheel chair. "But you seem to be in high spirit. What got you all up?"_

_I bounce once. "Nico. I'm here to see Nico." Chiron's smile turn sad. I blink. "What is it?"_

_Mr. D starts clicking his tongue. "This isn't going to be good." He pour himself a glass of red wine, instantly turning into water. He groans but drinks it anyway. "Are you going to tell poor little Jenson here what happen or am I going to pop his bubble?"_

_I look at Chiron. "And now im one of the Jensons. What is he blabbing about?"_

_"I would love to create some misery here," Mr. D continues._

_Chiron clears his throat. "Mr. D, can you bring Rachel to me."_

_"I'm already here." We all look behind me. Rachel stands there with her splatter paint coat and her red hair stuff under a black beanie. She wound the couch and sat beside me. She place her coat on her laps before she grabs my lefty in both her hands. Rachel sighs. "We need to talk about Nico."_

_I raise a brow. "You're hands are full of paint." She softly laugh. "What about Neeks?"_

_"Um...," she licks her lips, "he's not here." She pause, waiting for me to say something._

_"Of course he's not here. He's on a little quest his dad gave him." Rachel exchange looks with Chiron. I ran my righty through my hair. "What is it?"_

_"A little quest from his dad?" I nodded. "Where did you here that?"_

_"From Nico when I Iris Message him before coming here. Why?" Rachel seem to stubble a bit. Opening and closing her mouth as her eyes flick between Chiron and me. She squeeze my hand._

_"Percy," she says softly, "Nico can't retrieve or give Iris Messages. He's...he's..." Her voice fail. What is she trying to say? Rachel gave a huge breathe. In one go, "Nicoisgoneandwedontknowwhereheisandwedontknowhowheis." I blink._

_"What?"_

_"We might think he is dead," Mr. D burst out. Rachel slap her hands over her face._

_"Mr. D!" Chiron shout. Mr. D shrugs. Chiron looks at me and saw the face I'm wearing. Denial written all over it. "That's not what Rachel is trying to say Percy. Nico was taken away from someone that works with one of the gods and he's...somewhere."_

_"How long have he been gone?" I ask._

_"Beats us," Mr. D shrugs. "When did he disappear?"_

_Chiron shook his head. "Mr. D wasn't here at the time because of the big meeting after the war. But um,...it was a week after. A few days after his rest and the control of his powers. I don't know but he was still weak and...he couldn't do anything."_

_I shift my eyes to the photos on the walls. Letting my eyes wonder absent-mindly. I don't understand how they are explaining. I just talk to Neeks. I look at Rachel. "What do you mean?" _

_She bit her lip and sigh. She grabs my hand again. "Nico was taken away by an angel and-"_

_"Angel?!" I snap my hand back. "What do you mean by angel? Like the Angel of Death? Di-di-did Thanatos came for him?" I stood up. "Did he?!" I rub my hands through my hair._

_Rachel stood up too. Dropping her coat without a care in the world. "No! That's not what I meant." She shook her head. "That's what_ we_ are not saying!"_

_"Who said anything about 'we'?" Mr. D mutter. He looks down to the ground and frown. "Do you feel that? There's a storm brewing." He clicks his tongue. "I'm going to go. See you later Chiron." In a flash of grape vines, he disappear._

_I pointed to his chair. "Why did he leave? Doesn't he have some explaining too?" I look at Chiron who exit out/off his wheelchair. He stubble towards me, placing his hands on my shoulders._

_"Perseus, please calm down." I raise my brow. "I know you are worry about Nico but-"_

_" 'But'?! Chiron, Nico was taken away in the summer. It's December!" There is a small shake to the house. Rachel sat back on the couch. More like trip back on. "Taken from an angel. The only angel I'm thinking about is Thanatos! With his large black wings and gold eyes. HE'S THE GOD OF DEATH! BASICALLY THE ANGEL OF DEATH!"_

_The whole house shook as I hear water splashing outside. Chiron stubble a bit. Rachel grip onto the couch from falling. But I, I stood there perfectly fine, not noticing what's happening. A buzzing, a throbbing motion form at the back of my head. Blocking everything around me._

_"Percy, calm down!," yell out Rachel. "It's not what you think!"_

_I glare at Rachel. " 'What you think'. You know what I think? I think that Nico is DEAD! Are you telling me that he is still alive?!" Rachel open her mouth to say something but close it. "THERE YOU GO!"_

_The ground shook violently. Water splashes just outside the house. Things hanging on the wall starts falling off. Breaking sounds fill the air. I grip on my head, trying to stop the throbbing and the buzzing going around in my head._

_A hard tug pull within my stomach. The one that I know it's from my powers. The hard one when things go bad._

_I look up to them. Rachel and Chiron are yelling at me while trying to get closer to me. The shaking of the house made it too hard to and also because I'm just backing away from them. I hit the wall, feeling the shakiness from it. Why is the house shaking?_

_I just want the throbbing and the ringing and the possibility that Nico is dead instead of being with me to spend his birthday with. _

_Then Rachel jump to me. Reaching out. She fell face flat. Confusion wash over my body as I stare at her. Why in hell did she did that? I took a step to her. Then I hear it._

_A crack over my head. Something that sound like it's going to fall. I look up. To see a pair of big brown eyes. I didn't react in time._

_Everything went black._

* * *

><p>I jolted up. My breathing hard and harsh. Everything blurry and spinning.<p>

I sat there in my own pool of confusion.

What was that dream about?


End file.
